Embrace The Chord
by SehunYeojachingu
Summary: Sehun tidak pernah mempercayai perempuan. Sampai kemudian dia menemukan seorang perempuan. Seorang yang bisa memeluk semua nada, yang sanggup membuatnya terpana, dan satu-satunya yang tidak jatuh hati kepadanya. HUNHAN/GS/REMAKE
1. Chapter 1

**Embrace The Chord**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel  
with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast**

 **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _Perempuan itu racun. Perempuan itu jahat. Mungkin mereka tampak cantik dan lembut di luar, tetapi siapa yang tahu betapa kejinya jiwa yang tertanam di sana._

Itulah yang tertanam di benaknya. Di hari itu, hari yang dingin dan berkabut, ketika ibunya membangunkannya di dini hari. Waktu itu dia masih menghabiskan malam-malamnya dengan menangis, menangis karena sudah hampir dua minggu dia dipisahkan dari adik kesayangannya dan dari ayahnya yang lembut dan baik hati.

Sekarang dia terpaksa tinggal bersama ibunya yang membawanya pergi begitu saja dari rumah dan kemudian tinggal di rumah teman laki-lakinya.

Meskipun dia masih kecil, tetapi dia bisa membaca kalau pria itu bukan hanya sekedar teman bagi ibunya. Ibunya memeluk pria kaya itu dengan mesra. Membiarkannya mencium pipinya di depan umum dan ibunya tidur di kamar pria itu. Sementara dia ditempatkan di sebuah kamar yang dingin dan sepi, sendirian.

Dia masih kecil. Tapi dia sudah tahu pasti kalau ibunya tidak mencintainya. Perempuan itu merenggutnya dan membawanya bukan karena menginginkannya tetapi lebih karena ingin menyakiti ayahnya. Dengan tega ibunya memisahkan dia dari orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dia benci ibunya, benci sekali!

Masih dini hari ketika ibunya membangunkannya. Jemarinya yang lentik dengan pewarna kuku merah menyala, menyentuh pundak kecilnya, dan mengguncangnya terburu-buru.

"Bangun, bangun! Kau harus segera bangun. Ibu akan mengantarmu."

Dia terbangun, mengucek matanya bingung,

"Kita mau kemana ibu?"

Suaranya yang mungil dan lemah masih serak. Matanya susah dibuka karena sembab, menangis semalaman.

"Ibu akan mengantarmu. Kau tahu, ibu ada pekerjaan di luar negeri dan ibu tidak bisa membawamu. Jadi ibu akan menitipkanmu sementara di rumah teman ibu."

Dia langsung duduk, masih kebingungan dan hanya menurut ketika ibunya mengantarkannya ke kamar mandi dan menyuruhnya mencuci muka. Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi ibunya sudah mengatur pakaiannya ke tas ransel kecilnya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"Bawa biolamu sendiri. Ayo kita berangkat."

Ibunya membawa tas ranselnya keluar, sementara dia terburu-buru mengikuti sambil meraih tas berisi biola berat dan besar berwarna merah gelap. Biola ini milik ayahnya. Seorang pemain biola terkenal yang karena suatu hal tidak bisa bermain biola lagi. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab perpisahan ayah dan ibunya, yang menyebabkan ibunya meninggalkan ayahnya dan keluarga mereka tercerai berai.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, biola itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga. Milik ayahnya. Ayahnya yang baik dengan jemarinya yang besar yang selalu mengusap kepala kecilnya. Ayahnya yang dengan senyum lembutnya selalu memeluknya dengan sayang, menaikkan dirinya kepangkuannya setelah sesi-sesi berlatih biola bersama yang menyenangkan. Seandainya dia bisa memilih dia ingin bersama ayahnya. Dia tahu ayahnya punya cinta yang tulus, dia tahu ayahnya benar-benar menginginkannya.

Sayangnya, dia hanyalah anak kecil yang harus tunduk kepada keputusan orang-orang yang lebih tua. Karena dia masih tidak punya daya apa-apa.

Dia memeluk biola itu erat-erat dan kemudian mengikuti ibunya yang sudah melangkah keluar rumah. Disana sebuah mobil sudah menunggu. Ibunya masuk lebih dulu ke dalam mobil dan dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti ibunya.

Mobil itupun melaju membelah jalan dan mereka melewatkannya dalam keheningan. Ibunya terdiam menatap lurus ke depan sementara dia duduk di ujung terjauh di kursi, menatap kosong ke arah jendela dan bertanya-tanya dimanakah ayah dan adiknya sekarang? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah dia bisa menemui mereka lagi?

Mobil itu memasuki pintu gerbang putuh di sebuah rumah yang sangat indah. Ibunya turun lebih dahulu dan membiarkan dia mengikutinya. Pintu rumah terbuka dan sepasang suami isteri setengah baya membuka pintu. Sepertinya mereka adalah salah satu teman ibunya karena mereka langsung tersenyum ketika melihat ibunya.

Dia dan ibunya lalu dipersilahkan masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu yang sangat megah. Suami isteri itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Kemudian si perempuan mendekatinya dan mengenalkan diri.

"Kenalkan, aku Natalia. Kau bisa memanggilku ibu. Semoga kau betah disini _ya_ sayang."

Jemari mungilnya yang begitu lembut mengelus kepalanya dan itu membuatnya teringat kepada ayahnya. Seketika itu juga dia tahu, bahwa perempuan setengah baya di depannya ini baik hati dan tulus. Dia akan diperlakukan dengan baik ketika tinggal di sini sampai ibunya menjemputnya lagi.

Lalu dia disuruh ke ruangan lain sementara para orang dewasa bercakap-cakap. Seorang pelayan yang baik hati membawanya ke ruang bermain di sebelah ruang tamu. Disana ada banyak sekali mainan yang sepertinya masih baru, beberapa bahkan masih terbungkus plastik. Pelayan itu sudah menyiapkan segelas susu putih hangat dan sepiring kue cokelat yang menggiurkan dan dengan sayang menyuruhnya bermain sesukanya.

Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak berani. Mainan-mainan itu tampaknya masih baru dan tentunya ada yang punya bukan? Mungkin saja pemiliknya adalah anak dari pasangan suami isteri setengah baya yang baik hati itu. Dia takut merusakkan mainan itu dan dimarahi.

Dia duduk di kursi kecil yang disediakan dan meminum susunya dengan haus, ternyata dia lapar. Semalam dia tidak bisa menelan makanannya karena menahan rasa ingin menangis akibat kerinduannya pada ayah dan adiknya. Sekarang perutnya menagih minta makan. Dia juga memakan sepotong kue manis yang sangat enak itu.

Setelah menghabiskan satu potong kue dan meneguk sisa susu hangatnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar deru mobil melaju meninggalkan rumah itu.

 _Apakah itu mobil ibunya? Apakah ibunya telah pergi? Kenapa ibunya tidak berpamitan kepadanya?_

Dia langsung berlari keluar dan menubruk Natalia, perempuan setengah baya yang meminta dipanggil ibu. Natalia setengah berlutut lalu memeluknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca entah kenapa. Perempuan itu lalu mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang,

"Ibumu sudah pergi dia begitu terburu-buru dan tidak sempat berpamitan. Tidak apa-apa _ya_ nak, mulai sekarang kau tinggal disini. Kami semua akan merawatmu dengan baik, kau jangan sedih."

Natalia kemudian menggandeng tangan mungilnya dengan lembut. "Kemari sayang, biar kutunjukkan kamarmu."

Sebelum pergi, mata Natalia melirik ke arah mainan-mainan di ruang bermain itu yang tidak disentuh olehnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Jangan takut memainkan semuanya. Semua itu baru dan dibeli khusus untukmu. Semua itu milikmu."

Dia lalu di antar ke sebuah kamar yang begitu indah. Kamar khusus anak-anak yang sepertinya baru dicat dan di dekor ulang. Dindingnya biru dengan pola pesawat yang indah. Tempat tidurnya juga bersprei biru muda. Berbagai mainan juga ada di sana, seolah-olah menjaga agar dia tidak kesepian.

"Istirahatlah disini dulu sayang. Nanti kalau sarapan sudah siap Ibu akan memanggilmu."

Natalia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai ibu. Berbisik lembut dan membantunya naik ke ranjang. Dia memang masih mengantuk akibat terlalu dini dibangunkan oleh ibunya tadi.

Natalia menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut sebelum pergi. Setelah Natalia keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dia merasakan ada yang basah di pipinya. _Air mata? Kenapa Natalia menangis?_

Karena penasaran dia bangun lagi dan turun dari ranjang, mencoba mengintip keluar. Disana dilihatnya Natalia menangis sesenggukan di pelukan suaminya.

"Sudahlah Natalia, jangan terbawa perasaanmu. Nanti anak itu melihatnya dan kebingungan." Suaminya, lelaki setengah baya yang berwajah lembut tampak menghibur Natalia.

"Tapi aku sedih sekali tiap melihatnya. Anak sebaik dan setampan itu dibuang begitu saja oleh ibunya hanya demi segepok uang untuk membiayai kehidupan berfoya-foyanya di luar negeri. Dia sungguh ibu yang jahat." Natalia mengusap air matanya, tampak begitu sedih.

"Tapi kau sekarang yang menjadi ibunya, Natalia. Ibu kandungnya sudah menyerahkan anak itu dan dia sama sekali tidak berniat kembali. Anak itu memang anak yang malang. Tetapi dengan kasih sayang kita, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menyayanginya dan membuatnya melupakan ibunya."

Dia yang masih mengintip di ujung pintu kamarnya terpaku, membeku mendengar percakapan itu. Dia memang masih kecil, tetapi sedikit banyak dia mengerti.

Ibunya telah meninggalkannya disini bukan menitipkannya untuk menjemputnya dikemudian hari, tetapi menjualnya. Ya ibunya telah membuangnya. Menjualnya untuk segepok uang.

Air matanya meleleh dan dia berlari naik ke ranjang menangis sesenggukan sampai matanya perih. Dia ingin bersama ayahnya, dia ingin bersama adiknya.

 _Kalau memang ibunya mau membuangnya, kenapa dia tidak ditinggalkan saja bersama ayah dan adiknya?_

Ibunya memang jahat. Ibunya tidak punya hati. Ia menyakiti ayahnya, menyakiti adiknya, dan menyakiti dirinya. Mungkin semua perempuan berjiwa jahat seperti ibunya.

 _Semua perempuan memang jahat!_

Dan lama kelamaan karena terlalu lelah menangis, dia tertidur. Tubuh kecilnya tengkurap di atas ranjang itu dengan pipi penuh bekas air mata.

Sampai kemudian sebuah jemari lembut membelai rambutnya dan membuainya ke dalam pelukan. Dia terbangun dan menyadari tubuh mungilnya ada di pelukan Natalia.

"Tidurlah dengan tenang sayang, kau aman disini bersama kami. Aku menyayangimu anakku." Lalu Natalia bersenandung lagu pengantar tidur untuknya.

Dia memejamkan lagi matanya, merasa tenang. Sebelum terlelap jauh dia berpikir bahwa mungkin Natalia termasuk perempuan yang tidak jahat. Dia merasa bisa mempercayainya. Mulai sekarang, Natalia adalah ibunya. Dia akan melupakan ibu kandungnya, perempuan jahat yang membuangnya tanpa hati.

Tetapi ternyata cinta Natalia tetap tidak bisa menyembuhkan kepedihannya. Sampai dewasa dia masih menyimpan luka itu.

 _Luka yang menciptakan kebencian mendalam kepada mahluk yang bernama 'perempuan'._

* * *

 _ **A few Years later..**_

"Kau memang jahat!"

Perempuan berambut pirang panjang itu berdiri setengah menggebrak meja, menatap ke arah Sehun yang hanya bersedekap tenang dan dingin. Mata perempuan itu berkaca-kaca dan hampir menangis. Sementara itu Sehun malahan melirik tak peduli.

"Aku memang jahat." Lelaki itu tersenyum manis.

Wajahnya tampan tetapi sekarang terlihat penuh kebencian. "Kalau kau sudah puas melampiaskan kemarahanmu, kau boleh pergi."

Sebuah tamparan dari jemari lentik berkuku merah berkilauan itupun melayang mengenai pipi Sehun dengan kerasnya. Luapan emosinya akibat perlakukan kejam Sehun kepadanya. Sehun menerimanya dengan tenang, dia sudah terbiasa. Perempuan-perempuan emosional biasanya akan berusaha menyakiti lawannya ketika dia disakiti, itu memberikan kepuasan, rasa yang sepadan bagi mereka.

Mata Sehun berkilat dan setengah tersenyum kepada perempuan di hadapannya.

"Sudah puas?"

Perempuan itu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Air matanya berlelehan di pipinya, tak tertahankan. Kemudian dengan tangis terisak-isak perempuan itu pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas, menyadari beberapa mata terarah kepadanya di cafe itu. Yah, orang-orang itu pasti tertarik dengan kejadian dramatis seperti syuting drama di depan mata mereka.

Sehun tahu, Yeri pasti marah ketika dia memutuskannya dengan kejam. Tetapi Sehun tidak pernah mengira Yeri akan bersikap se-dramatis itu. Kalau saja Sehun tahu, dia pasti akan memilih tempat yang lebih pribadi untuk melakukannya.

Dengan tenang Sehun menjentikkan jarinya, memberi isyarat kepada pelayan yang langsung tergopoh-gopoh mendatanginya.

"Satu americano, tanpa gula." Gumamnya tenang lalu duduk menunggu.

Seperti kebiasaannya, setelah mematahkan hati perempuan Sehun akan meminum satu cangkir americano untuk menghormati momennya.

Lama kelamaan ini jadi kebiasaan. Sehun mengernyit. Sepertinya Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan tanpa dia tergoda untuk menyakiti perempuan itu. Dan pada akhirnya, itulah yang memang selalu dilakukannya.

Oh, jangan ditanya. Sehun adalah kekasih yang baik hati dan mempesona. Dia akan memperlakukan semua kekasihnya seperti ratu. Mereka akan dimanjakan dengan penuh kasih sayang, diberikan prioritas waktunya dan pasti akan merasa menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia. Hingga akhirnya Sehun menghempaskannya ketika dirasa waktunya sudah tiba.

Americano-nya datang. Sehun menyesapnya dan mengernyit merasakan kepahitan dan asam khas kopi yang kental. Dia lalu merenung. Semua perempuan itu seperti tidak pernah jera. Mereka selalu datang dan datang lagi untuk mengharapkan cintanya. Padahal reputasi Sehun sebagai _ladykiller_ sudah begitu terkenal. Mereka malahan menganggap Sehun sebagai hadiah yang harus dimenangkan, merasa bisa menaklukkan Sehun pada akhirnya.

Senyum sinis mengembang di bibir Sehun. _Huh!_ Mereka semua bermimpi.

Jemari Sehun mencengkeram gelasnya dengan erat, terbawa perasaannya. Kebenciannya kepada ibunya telah menyeruak jauh begitu dalam ke dasar jiwanya yang kelam. Apa yang dilakukan ibunya kepadanya, kepada ayah dan adiknya, memisahkan mereka begitu saja, itu adalah dosa yang tak termaafkan. Sehun tidak akan pernah memaafkan ibunya untuk hal yang satu itu. _Tidak akan pernah!_

Karena kalau ibunya tidak merenggutnya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, Sehun seharusnya masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk melewatkan hari-harinya bersama ayahnya. Ayah yang kemudian tidak pernah bisa ditemuinya lagi bahkan sampai hari terakhir ayahnya hidup di dunia.

Setidaknya pada akhirnya Sehun dipertemukan kembali dengan adik kandungnya, Baekhyun setelah bertahun-tahun terpisahkan tanpa jejak. Entah itu takdir Tuhan atau memang Tuhan selalu mendengarkan doa Sehun setiap malamnya. Adiknya itu yang sekarang sudah dewasa dan cantik. Secara kebetulan menjadi anak asuh dari mama sahabatnya, mereka dipertemukan tanpa sengaja.

Tetapi dari pandangan pertama, Sehun langsung tahu. Meskipun Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingatnya karena ketika mereka terpisah usia Baekhyun masih sangat kecil, Sehun langsung mengenali adiknya itu. Siapa pula yang bisa melupakan wajah lucu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mata memuja, menguntitnya kemana-mana dan selalu meneriakkan namanya dengan bahagia di kala mereka kecil itu?

Sayangnya takdir yang sama tidak menyentuh Sehun dan ayahnya. Dari kisah Baekhyun, Sehun tahu kehidupan ayahnya begitu sulit bersama Baekhyun. Ayahnya - seorang pemain biola kelas dunia yang begitu terkenal yang kemudian terpuruk karena cacat di tangannya - bahkan sampai harus bekerja menjadi tukang bangunan untuk menghidupi dirinya.

Pada saat yang sama, Sehun hidup berkelimpahan dengan keluarga angkatnya. Rasa bersalah itu terus menyeruak semakin dalam ke dalam jiwanya, semakin dalam dan kelam. Membuatnya merasa pahit dan penuh penyesalan.

Seharusnya Sehun ada bersama ayahnya meskipun mereka harus hidup susah. Sehun adalah anak laki-laki, setidaknya dia bisa bekerja membantu ayahnya. Dan penyesalan Sehun yang paling mendalam, seharusnya dia bisa memeluk ayahnya di saat terakhirnya dan mengantarkan jasadnya ke persemayaman terakhirnya.

Itu semua tidak bisa dia lakukan dan itu membuatnya merasa pilu. Pilu dan benci. Benci kepada ibunya yang telah membuatnya kehilangan semua saat berharga yang seharusnya bisa dirasakannya.

Ibunya sekarang sudah menerima ganjarannya. Akibat usaha penculikan amatirnya demi mendapatkan harta, ibunya itu harus mendekam di penjara selama beberapa lama. Yah, tempat yang paling cocok untuk perempuan seperti itu memang di penjara.

Sehun mengernyit. Kehidupan sudah mengarah ke jalan yang tenang sekarang. Baekhyun sudah hidup bahagia dengan suaminya yang begitu memujanya. Sehun sendiri seharusnya sudah bisa meletakkan dendamnya yang berkepanjangan.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dendam itu masih membara kepada semua perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarnya hanya karena melihat ketampanannya atau melihat harta dan kemampuan bermain biola. Sehun tidak menyukai mereka semua. Mereka pada akhirnya akan sama saja seperti ibunya. Mungkin nanti, ketika Sehun kehilangan kemampuannya bermain biola, kehilangan harta ,dan ketampanannya, para perempuan itu akan mencampakkannya. Sama seperti ketika ibunya mencampakkan ayahnya.

* * *

"Bagimana konsermu di Austria?"

Mr. Isaac, salah satu mantan mentornya ketika dia masih belajar di akademi ini tersenyum menatap Sehun yang baru saja datang berkunjung. Sehun adalah muridnya yang paling brilian. Lelaki ini membawa bakat jenius permainan biola ke dalam tangannya. Seorang pemain biola berbakat alami yang diimbangi dengan teknik tingkat tinggi.

Ketika kedua orangtuanya yang merupakan sahabat Mr. Isaac membawa Sehun kepadanya, semula Mr. Isaac sama sekali tidak punya bayangan apa-apa. Yang datang kepadanya adalah seorang anak lelaki kurus berumur sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun, memeluk sebuah biola berwarna merah gelap yang sepertinya kebesaran untuk anak seumurannya.

Tetapi ketika anak kecil itu memainkan biolanya, Mr. Isaac terpana. Dia langsung tahu, anak kecil ini bisa disebut _'prodigy_ ' dalam permainan biolanya. Anak sekecil itu dengan biola yang kebesaran, tetapi memainkan biola bukan hanya dengan teknik yang sempurna, tetapi cara bermain yang mempesona. Tidak ada duanya, apalagi untuk ukuran anak sekecil itu!

Tanpa pikir panjang Mr. Isaac langsung mengajukan diri untuk membimbing Sehun secara khusus. Dia adalah seorang komposer dan mantan pemain biola dan guru musik di Akademi ini. Dia punya banyak sekali kenalan orang-orang terbaik di dunia musik klasik. Maka Sehun pun masuk ke dalam akademi ini, ke dalam kelas bimbingan khusus dalam sesi-sesi tertentu untuk mengembangkan bakatnya. Sehun dikirim ke sekolah-sekolah musik terkenal di berbagai negara dan itu membuatnya semakin terkenal.

Ketika lulus Sehun semakin sering menghabiskan harinya di luar negeri. Mengikuti konser dengan berbagai orkestra terkenal dan juga melakukan konser solo. Lelaki itu sangat sukses dalam bermusik dan tentu saja hal itu karena permainan biolanya yang jenius.

Dan pantas saja karena ternyata Sehun adalah anak kandung dari seorang pemain biola jenius lainnya, yang dulu begitu terkenal tetapi menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak. Sebuah kehilangan besar di dunia musik. Lelaki itu ternyata menurunkan bakatnya kepada anak lelaki sulungnya ini.

"Seperti biasa, melelahkan."

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan tersenyum tipis. "Bolehkah aku menggunakan ruanganku yang biasa untuk berlatih?"

Mr. Isaac sudah menganggap Sehun seperti anaknya sendiri dan dia adalah salah satu orang istimewa di akademi ini. Ada sebuah ruangan khusus di ujung sayap kiri akademi yang tersembunyi dan tertutup yang selalu digunakan oleh Sehun untuk berlatih diam-diam.

Ruangan itu tentunya selalu ada untuk Sehun meskipun sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak menggunakannya karena perjalanannya ke luar negeri. Dan karena sekarang sepertinya Sehun memilih untuk beristirahat beberapa lama dari konsernya yang melelahkan, lelaki itu pasti akan sering memakai kembali ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa ke sana kapan saja, Sehun."

Sehun meletakkan tehnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan ke sana. Terimakasih, Sir."

* * *

Sehun berjalan dalam diam. Melalui lorong di sayap paling sepi Akademi musik terbesar itu dan menghela napas panjang.

 _Sepi._

Sepi itu menyayat jauh ke dalam jiwanya. Yah, dia kesepian. Kadangkala dia merindukan tubuh hangat untuk dipeluk, seorang perempuan yang tidak jahat, seorang perempuan yang tidak hanya mencintai bagian luarnya. Seorang perempuan yang tidak seperti ibunya.

Tetapi apakah perempuan seperti itu ada?

Sehun tersenyum pahit. Kalaupun ada, perempuan-perempuan itu bukanlah jodohnya. Karena sampai sekarang Sehun belum pernah menemukannya.

Dia sampai di ruangan berlatih khususnya. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan jendela kaca di semua sisinya ,memantulkan cahaya matahari yang redup karena sekeliling luar ruangan itu adalah pepohonan yang rimbun dan sangat besar.

Sehun berdiri di tengah ruangan dan kemudian membuka tempat biolanya. Dia menghela napas dan memejamkan mata lalu memainkan biolanya dalam nada yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

* * *

Suara alunan biola yang menyayat dengan penuh keahlian itu mengalun melewati lorong aula akademi musik itu. Luhan mengenali nada itu bahkan ketika dia mendengarkannya samar-samar. Itu _'Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso'_ dimainkan dengan sangat ahli di gesekan setiap nadanya, membawa perasaan ke dalam naik turunnya gesekan biola itu. Dan siapapun yang memainkannya, dia pasti sangat brilian _._

Luhan berjalan mengernyitkan keningnya, mengikuti arah suara itu. Dia merasa terbawa ke alam lain dalam keheningan diiringi alunan musik yang membawakan emosi yang aneh dan naik turun. Ada kepedihan di sana, ada kesakitan, ada kesepian ,dan yang terutama ada kemarahan di sana. Semua emosi itu dibalut dengan indah dalam teknik bermain biola yang mendekati jenius, menghasilkan nada yang luar biasa.

Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati ke ujung lorong akademi itu. Menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh jalan-jalan sendirian sampai ke tempat ini. Mamanya pasti akan mencarinya dan kebingungan.

Tapi suara alunan biola ini menariknya tanpa dapat ditahankan, membawanya ke area terlaran. Disebut area terlarang karena katanya, di akademi ini sedang kedatangan seorang pemain biola kenamaan yang dalam usia semuda itu begitu sukses dalam setiap konsernya di luar negeri dan begitu diakui disana. Sang pemain biola terkenal ini sekarang sedang beristirahat setelah masa konsernya yang panjang di Austria dan menikmati waktu pribadinya di sudut khusus akademi ini, tempat dia biasa berlatih. Dan karena dia adalah alumni yang sangat istimewa maka pihak akademi menyediakan tempat khusus untuknya, dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengganggu.

Suara alunan biola itu semakin keras, semakin menyentuh hingga ke dalam dada. Luhan terus berjalan dengan hati-hati berpegangan kepada dinding, melangkah pelan, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu. Di dalam ruangan itulah nada yang begitu indah berasal. Tanpa sadar, Luhan berdiri di ambang pintu itu dan terpaku.

Sang pemain biola tampaknya selama beberapa lama tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Tetapi lama kelamaan dia menyadari keberadaan Luhan. Alunan biola yang indah itu berhenti begitu saja, membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya karena kehilangan nada-nada indah yang sempurna itu.

"Mainkan lagi." Tanpa sadar Luhan meminta.

Alunan biola itu begitu indahnya sehingga menciptakan rasa seperti 'ketagihan' bagi pendengarnya.

Sang pemain biola menghentikan permainannya. Suara yang dikeluarkannya kemudian sangat tajam dan ketus, sangat bertolak belakang dengan permainan biolanya yang indah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini gadis kecil? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa ini area terlarang?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong!  
Pertama-tama gue mau makasih buat yang udah review di 'Luhan' kemaren. Dan buat yang minta sequel-nya, gue nggak mau php kalian. Jadi keputusannya gak akan ada sequel.

Intinya ini ff baru yang gue janjiin. **Masih remake-an**. Dan kayak di ff yang lain, disini ada tokoh-tokoh yang namanya gak aku ubah dari novel aslinya.

Sorry baru apdet sekarang karena minggu ini ujian tengah semester jadi mumpung ini malem minggu gue apdet, hehe :D.

Mau kasih tau jugak, kalo ff ini udah ada versi kaisoo sama chanbaek-nya.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawoo..


	2. Chapter 2

**Embrace The Chord**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel  
with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast**

 **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _Gadis Kecil?_

Dalam sekejap Luhan merasa tersinggung. Apakah lelaki itu memanggilnya 'gadis kecil' untuk menghinanya?

Di usianya yang ke delapan belas tahun tubuh Luhan memang kecil, mungil dan tidak seperti seluruh keluarganya yang bertubuh tinggi. Tingginya hanya sekitar seratus enam puluh senti, tubuhnya kurus dengan mata seperti rusa. Sekarang dia mengenakan celana pendek warna hitam dipadu dengan t-shirt biru muda yang sedikit kedororan. Dari jauh penampilannya seperti anak lelaki.

Pantaslah lelaki itu memanggilnya _'gadis kecil'_. Mungkin dia mengira Luhan adalah salah satu murid kelas junior akademi yang tersesat.

Ya, Luhan memang murid di akademi ini. Tetapi dia adalah murid senior yang sudah lulus enam bulan yang lalu. Sekarang dia dan mamanya, serta Kris sahabatnya datang ke akademi ini untuk mengambil formulir pelatihan khusus.

Pemain biola itu meletakkan biolanya, kemudian melangkah mendekat. Ketika dia makin dekat Luhan langsung terpana.

' _Astaga! Lelaki itu tampan sekali.'_

Rambut hitam legamnya, bibirnya, matanya, semuanya sempurna. Mungkin jika lelaki ini kehilangan pekerjaannya sebagai pemain biola, dia bisa menjadi aktor atau model sempurna.

Jadi inilah dia penampilan langsung Sehun, si pemain biola jenius yang begitu terkenal. Luhan sering melihatnya bermain di video-video latihannya. Sering mendengarkan rekamannya yang brilian di sela-sela belajarnya bermain biola. Tetapi rupanya penampilan lelaki ini secara langsung benar-benar berkali-kali lebih mempesona daripada gambarnya di video-video itu.

Tapi ekspresi lelaki itu tampak tidak senang. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Luhan tergeragap mendengar gumaman ketus itu.

 _Pertanyaan apa?_ dia bahkan lupa akan kata-kata Sehun barusan, selain bahwa lelaki itu menyebutnya sebagai 'gadis kecil'. Benaknya sedang berkelana akan betapa beruntungnya dirinya karena bisa mendengarkan permainan sang maestro secara langsung dan bisa melihatnya secara langsung pula. Kris pasti akan sangat terkejut kalau Luhan bercerita tentang keberuntungannya. Karena Luhan hanya terdiam, Sehun makin mendekat. Ia mengerutkan kening dan menatap curiga.

' _Anak ini ternyata anak perempuan yang cantik.'_ Batinnya dalam hati, mengawasi pipi Luhan yang memerah dan mata rusa yang dipayungi bulu mata yang sangat lentik.

Usianya mungkin baru dua belas atau tiga belas tahun. Mungkin dalam beberapa tahun lagi dia akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan dewasa yang cantik yang akan dipuja oleh banyak lelaki.

Sehun tersenyum masam. Tiba-tiba merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri karena membatin kecantikan anak-anak seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apakah kau tersesat?"

Anak perempuan itu tampak ketakutan, jadi Sehun meredakan ekspresi marahnya dan merubahnya menjadi datar.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mendengarkan permainan biolamu."

Ada kebahagiaan di matanya ketika membicarakan permainan biola. Senyumnya mengembang, "Luar biasa sempurna! Itu _Introduction et Rondo Capriccioso_ , bukan? Kau memainkan dengan luar biasa indahnya."

Anak ini mengerti musik. Sehun membatin. Mungkin dia memang salah satu murid di akademi ini, yang sedang tersesat.

"Ya. Aku sedang berlatih memainkannya sebelum kau datang dan mengganggu konsentrasiku."

Sehun tidak terbiasa membahas musik bersama orang asing, termasuk dengan perempuan kecil di depannya ini.

"Apakah kau tersesat?"

Dia mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Langsung menyimpulkan meskipun anak itu tadi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa keluar dari lorong ini dengan melalui jalanmu masuk tadi."

Mata anak perempuan itu menyinarkan protes.

"Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak tersesat. Dan aku bukan anak kecil." Dagunya mendongak dengan angkuh.

"Usiaku sudah delapan belas tahun, permisi."

Perempuan itu membungkukkan tubuhnya seolah mengejek lalu secepat kilat berbalik pergi dengan langkah ringan seperti langkah peri.

Sehun masih termangu di ambang pintu, mendengarkan langkah-langkah kecil yang menjauh pergi itu. Kemudian tersenyum masam.

 _Delapan belas tahun_?

Tebakannya meleset jauh, padahal dia sangat ahli dengan perempuan. Tetapi dengan tubuh semungil itu dan wajah polos serta mata bening tanpa dosa, wajar saja kalau Sehun salah tebak.

* * *

"Kemana saja kau Luhan? Mama-mu mencarimu dengan cemas karena kau menghilang lama tadi."

Kris berpapasan dengan Luhan di ujung koridor. Dia langsung menjajari langkah Luhan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau pasti menjelajah lagi tanpa izin."

Pipi Luhan memerah. Kris adalah temannya dari kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka bertetangga dan bersahabat. Lelaki itu mungkin menganggap Luhan sebagai adiknya. Tetapi bagi Luhan, Kris lebih dari itu. Kris selalu ada untuknya dan Luhan mungkin menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadanya. Sayangnya, Kris sepertinya masih memperlakukan Luhan sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adiknya dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuat Luhan membenci penampilannya yang seperti anak kecil ini.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sehun si pemain biola itu."

Langkah Kris langsung terhenti. Dia menatap Luhan kaget dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Dengan Sehun? Dimana?"

Kris seperti sudah siap untuk berlari, tapi Luhan menahan tangannya.

"Dia sedang berlatih di ruangan khusus di sayap ujung akademi ini. Sepertinya dia sedang _badmood_ , mungkin karena tadi aku muncul tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja dan mengganggu permainannya."

Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf. "Jangan ke sana Kris, kalaupun dia masih ada di sana dia pasti sedang marah besar."

Kris menundukkan kepalanya menatap Luhan yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Kau sungguh beruntung. Tapi yah sudahlah, mungkin memang belum saatnya aku bertemu dengan Sehun." Gumamnya lalu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Luhan penuh sayang.

"Nanti kita pasti akan bisa bertemu dengannya, kita kan sudah mengisi dan memasukkan formulir audisi untuk masuk sebagai murid khusus Sehun. Ayo kita cari mamamu."

Setiap tahun sekali, Sehun sang pemain biola jenius yang sangat terkenal itu akan menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberikan kelas khusus hanya untuk siswa akademi senior atau alumni yang terpilih. Semuanya di batasi berusia minimal delapan belas tahun dan maksimal berusia dua puluh tahun. Pendaftaran dibuka sebebas-bebasnya. Tetapi pada tahap awal kualifikasi hanya ada dua ratus orang terpilih yang berhak mengikuti audisi khusus yang dihadiri langsung oleh Sehun.

Kelas itu hanya diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang terbaik dan Sehun sendiri yang memilihnya. Mereka harus mengisi formulir kemudian mengikuti audisi. Perbandingan antara yang lolos dengan tidak lolos mungkin satu dibanding sepuluh siswa audisi. Ini adalah kesempatan pertama Luhan, sedangkan Kris yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya akan mencoba keberuntungannya untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia gagal di percobaan dua kali sebelumnya.

Dari dua ratus orang yang ikut audisi hanya akan dipilih sejumlah maksimal dua puluh orang. Mereka akan diberikan pelatihan di kelas khusus selama tiga bulan dengan mentor utama Sehun sendiri.

Memang waktu pelatihan yang singkat, tetapi banyak sekali ilmu yang bisa mereka dapat karena sang maestro sendiri yang turun tangan mengajari mereka. Selain itu kalau beruntung, Sehun bahkan bermain biola di kelasnya. Suatu kesempatan luar biasa mendengarkan Sehun bermain biola secara langsung karena lelaki itu lebih banyak mengadakan konsernya di luar negeri, sehingga para murid akademi ini hanya bisa mendengarkan permainannya dari rekaman video untuk berlatih.

Yang pasti, kelas khusus Sehun ini sangat eksklusif dan siapapun yang ingin lolos audisi harus berebut dengan dua ratus siswa akademi sekaligus alumni lainnya yang lolos kualifikasi tahap awal.

Audisi ini begitu ketatnya sehingga Kris yang notabene anak direktur akademi musik ini diperlakukan sama seperti yang lain. Dia harus mengambil formulir, mengisinya sesuai prosedur, dan mengikuti test audisi bersama yang lain. Hanya Sehun yang bisa menentukan siapa yang akan dia latih.

Kris dan Luhan adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang berharap memperoleh keberuntungan ini, diajar langsung oleh Sehun. Kris terutama. Ia adalah penggemar berat Sehun. Pada mulanya ia berlatih piano, ayahnya adalah salah satu pemilik dan direktur di akademi musik ini sehingga bakat Kris sudah terasah sejak kecil.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja dia mendengarkan acara konser solo Sehun -sang jenius biola, salah satu lulusan akademi yang sama dengannya, yang waktu itu baru berusia dua puluh satu tahun- di televisi. Dia terpana dan takjub akan kemampuan Sehun membawakan biolanya dengan begitu sempurna. Dan seketika itulah dia memutuskan bermain biola. Sehun adalah salah satu motivasi terbesarnya bermain biola.

Sementara itu, Luhan. Yah bisa dikatakan dia hanya ikut-ikutan. Luhan dan Kris memang dilahirkan dari keluarga pemusik. Kedua orang tua mereka dulu bersahabat di akademi musik Vienna dan sama-sama berkarir di sebuah orkestra besar di Italia, sebelum akhirnya orang tua Kris yang memutuskan pulang ke Korea lebih dulu dikarenakan ayah Kris harus meneruskan perusahaan papanya yang meninggal dunia dan salah satunya adalah akademi musik milik keluarganya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika Luhan berusia delapan tahun ayah Luhan meninggal dunia karena sakit. Mama Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pensiun dari karier musiknya di Italia dan membawa Luhan pulang ke Korea. Dan kemudian, mama Kris jugalah yang membantu mereka. Mencarikan rumah yang nyaman untuk mereka tempati dan memberikan pekerjaan kepada mama Luhan sebagai salah satu guru di akademi ini.

Luhan bisa bermain musik apa saja dan dia memainkan semuanya. Dia bahkan tidak mengkhususkan diri pada satu alat musik, sesuatu yang diprotes oleh mamanya. Kata mamanya, kalau kita tidak men-spesialisasikan diri pada satu alat musik, maka kemampuan kita akan mengambang dan tidak bisa sepenuhnya fokus.

Mama Luhan selalu mendorong Luhan untuk mengembangkan bakat musiknya ke satu titik khusus, tetapi memang tidak ada dorongan bagi Luhan untuk melakukannya. Dia memang berbakat dalam bermusik tetapi tidak berambisi. Sampai kemudian dia melihat Kris begitu fokus bermain biola dan Luhan berpikir kalau dia bermain biola juga, mungkin dia bisa semakin dekat dengan Kris.

Luhan tersenyum pahit. _Jika_ _Sehun adalah motivasi Kris bermain biola, maka Kris adalah motivasi Luhan bermain biola._

* * *

"Terimakasih kau selalu menyempatkan waktumu untuk mengajar murid-murid kami setiap tahunnya."

Sehun duduk di ruang tamu direktur, dijamu dengan teh dalam poci ala inggris dan kue-kue yang tampak nikmat di piring. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan direktur itu sendiri.

"Akademi ini pernah melatihku dan sedikit banyak membantuku menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Aku tidak keberatan mengajar mereka di sela waktu rehatku." Gumam Sehun tenang.

Matanya menelusuri ke arah pintu. Dia tidak suka dengan pertemuan formal ini dan ingin melarikan diri cepat-cepat, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak sopan.

"Dan antusiasme anak-anak benar-benar meluber tahun ini. Apalagi setelah konser solo terakhirmu di Austria yang sangat sukses." Direktur itu tersenyum, menatap Sehun senang.

"Anakku akan ada di audisi ini lagi tahun ini. Aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu yang mana karena hal itu mungkin akan mempengaruhimu. Tetapi aku berharap dengan kemampuannya dia bisa lolos dari audisi. Dia sudah mencoba dua kali sebelumnya dan gagal." Direktur itu menuang tehnya dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk minum teh bersamanya.

Sehun tersenyum. Dia tahu bahwa direktur ini dulu punya karier bermusik yang cemerlang di Italia. Sebelum menjadi direktur akademi ini, direktur itu adalah seorang pemain piano profesional.

Sehun tidak mengira bahwa anaknya lebih memilih bermain biola. Bahkan sebelumnya, direktur ini sangat jarang menyebut tentang anaknya. Lelaki di depannya ini memang sangat teguh pada peraturan dalam bermusik. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin anaknya diperlakukan dengan istimewa. Mau tak mau Sehun merasa kagum kepada prinsip yang dianut sang direktur. Kalau orang lain, mungkin dia akan menggunakan segala cara agar anaknya memperoleh hak istimewa.

"Anak anda bermain biola?" Gumam Sehun mempertanyakannya langsung.

Direktur itu mengangkat bahunya. "Semua orang pasti mempertanyakan itu mengingat aku adalah pemain piano. Yah, aku sudah berusaha mengajari anakku itu bermain piano sedari dini. Dan kemudian dengan keras kepala dia berubah haluan, bermain biola."

Matanya menatap Sehun dengan dalam. "Kau adalah motivasinya bermain biola."

Sehun menyesap tehnya dan mengangkat alis, lalu tersenyum samar.

"Kalau anak anda benar-benar berbakat, dia pasti akan menemukan jalannya untuk masuk ke kelas khususku."

* * *

Sehun pulang ke apartemennya. Dia memang punya apartemen pribadinya sendiri jikalau ingin menyepi sendirian. Ini adalah apartemen lamanya yang tahun kemarin sempat ditinggalkannya begitu lama untuk melarikan diri dari mamanya.

Natalia, mama angkatnya mengejar-ngejarnya untuk segera menikah. Dia menawarkan berbagai macam calon isteri untuk Sehun yang tentu saja ditolak Sehun mentah-mentah dan membuatnya melarikan diri dari rumah dengan alasan pelatihan intensif untuk beberapa lama, padahal Sehun terpaksa menumpang di rumah salah satu sahabatnya.

Untunglah setelah itu Sehun harus segera berangkat ke Austria kali ini benar-benar untuk persiapan konser solo dan sebagai violinist tamu di konser bersama orkestra besar di Austria, sehingga membuat mamanya tidak bisa mengejar-ngejarnya lagi.

Ketika Sehun pulang ke negaranya, mamanya sepertinya sudah sadar bahwa sia-sia saja dia mencoba memaksakan Sehun untuk menikah. Perempuan yang sangat menyayangi Sehun itu lalu melupakan usahanya dan membuat Sehun merasa nyaman kembali untuk pulang.

Sehun memang sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Kadang beberapa hari seminggu dia tidur di sana. Tetapi selain itu, dia pulang ke apartemen pribadinya.

Apartemen ini berada di lantai paling atas. Sebuah hunian eksklusif yang sangat menjaga privacy.

Sehun mengubah seluruh interiornya sendiri dan memasang dinding kedap suara yang memungkinkannya berlatih siang malam tanpa mengganggu orang lain.

Lelaki itu duduk dalam kegelapan. Dasinya sudah terlepas dan matanya dingin.

Besok adalah hari audisi. Sehun tak sabar menantinya. Banyak sekali hal-hal baru, bakat-bakat baru yang sebelumnya belum pernah muncul yang bisa ditemukannya di saat audisi. Dan Sehun tentunya akan memilih yang terbaik.

 _Karena dia hanya mau melatih yang terbaik._

* * *

"Ayo cepat." Kris berlari-lari kecil menuju ruangan aula besar akademi, tempat audisi berlangsung.

Sementara Luhan mengikutinya, sama-sama panik. Kemarin mereka mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa mereka berdua termasuk salah satu dari dua ratus peserta audisi yang beruntung. Dan sekarang mereka hampir terlambat karena mobil mereka terjebak macet dan sempat membuat panik karena takut kehilangan kesempatan. Tetapi untunglah Kris menemukan jalan tikus yang meskipun sempit tapi lancar, dan membuat mereka hanya terlambat beberapa menit.

Ketika mereka sampai di pintu aula, suara alunan biola sudah terdengar. Berarti audisi sudah dimulai. Untunglah panitia audisi masih ada di depan pintu sehingga Kris dan Luhan bisa mendapatkan nomor audisi, meskipun mereka harus mendapatkan nomor terakhir untuk hari ini.

Satu orang mendapatkan jatah waktu hanya tiga menit untuk memainkan bagian lagu yang telah mereka pilih dan memamerkan bakatnya sebaik mungkin. Sementara itu, Sehun beserta dua mentor senior di akademi duduk diam dan mendengarkan di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan di sudut depan aula, tepat di depan peserta audisi dan tampak mengintimidasi.

Para peserta lain yang mengantri tampak menunggu dengan sabar di kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan dan terisi penuh sehingga beberapa harus berdiri di sisi samping aula. Semua menunggu dengan setia berharap menjadi peserta yang beruntung.

Luhan dan Kris akhirnya bisa mendapatkan posisi berdiri di samping yang paling dekat dengan bagian depan aula. Mata Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun yang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Ia tampak luar biasa tampan dengan celana jeans dan kemeja hitamnya. Mata lelaki itu serius tanpa ekspresi sehingga tidak bisa terbaca apakah dia menyukai permainan biola yang dimainkan oleh salah satu peserta di depannya atau tidak. Di tangannya ada kertas, kadang-kadang lelaki itu mencatatkan sesuatu di sana.

Luhan melirik beberapa peserta perempuan lain di sekitarnya. Mereka semua sama, tampak begitu terpesona akan ketampanan Sehun. Bahkan kemudian Kris menyenggolnya dan tersenyum.

"Dia luar biasa tampan bukan?" Kris bergumam menggoda, membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

Ya. Sehun memang luar biasa tampan. Tetapi bagi Luhan, tidak ada lelaki yang setampan Kris di dunia ini.

"Bermain di depannya terasa sangat mengintimidasi." Sambung Kris sambil mendesah.

"Apalagi kita tidak pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada di balik tatapan mata dinginnya itu. Dua kali kemarin aku gagal sepertinya lebih karena gugup, semoga sekarang ada kesempatan untukku."

Luhan tersenyum dan menyentuh lengan Kris dengan sayang. "Kau pasti berhasil Kris. Dan kali ini jangan gugup. Aku akan mendoakanmu."

* * *

Malam sudah menjelang. Tetapi dua ratus siswa itu tampak setia, belum ada satupun yang pulang. Karena hasil audisi akan diumumkan sendiri oleh Sehun setelah proses audisi selesai. Sudah tinggal beberapa peserta yang maju. Dan kemudian giliran Kris.

Kris tampak begitu tampan dengan kemeja birunya yang tampak sesuai dengan rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang dan kemudian memainkan biolanya. Alunan musik nan merdu langsung mengalun di seluruh penjuru aula. Dan Luhan menatap lelaki itu dengan kagum. Kris tampak begitu tampan, seperti pangeran yang memainkan biola untuk kekasihnya.

Perasaan Luhan dipenuhi dengan cinta. Alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh Kris begitu menghangatkan hati, membuat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Teknik Kris tidak dipertanyakan lagi, begitu sempurna dan luar biasa. Bakat itu memang ada di diri lelaki yang dipujanya itu.

Ketika Kris selesai, beberapa siswa bahkan ada yang tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertepuk tangan dan Luhan memandang penuh harap ke wajah Sehun. Lelaki itu masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Luhan langsung harap-harap cemas. Dia berdoa sepenuh hati agar kali ini Kris lolos. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Kris karena dia sudah berusia dua puluh tahun. Kris akan sangat kecewa kalau gagal di kesempatan terakhirnya ini. Dan Luhan tidak akan tahan melihat Kris kecewa.

Setelah Kris membungkuk ke arah Sehun dan dua mentor senior akademi yang berada di depannya, dia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Luhan yang menunggu di bagian samping tempat duduk.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" Wajah Kris tampak berseri-seri hingga mau tak mau membuat Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus sekali Kris. Kau memainkannya dengan sempurna!" Luhan menjawab sambil tertawa ketika Kris memeluknya layaknya seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

Peserta nomor terakhir dipanggil dan itu nomor Luhan. Kris mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sayang,

"Ayo Luhan, bersemangatlah!" Gumamnya riang, menepuk pundak Luhan hangat sebelum Luhan melangkah ke depan.

Luhan berjalan dengan tenang dan tanpa beban meskipun dia merasa semua mata peserta memandang ke arahnya. Ini adalah audisi perdananya dan ternyata beginilah rasanya bermain di hadapan banyak orang. Dia menghela napas panjang. Yah dia akan bermain sesuai kemampuannya. Lagipula dia datang kemari tanpa beban, dia hanya ingin bersama Kris. Dan kalaupun nanti dia tidak lolos, dia sudah cukup bahagia jika bisa melihat Kris lolos.

Luhan berdiri di tengah ruangan, menghela napas panjang. Ia memasang biolanya di pundaknya dan kemudian menggesekknya.

* * *

Hari hampir menjelang malam dan Sehun lelah. Dia juga bosan. Telinganya terasa berdenging mendengarkan permainan biola ratusan siswa-siswa yang antusias. Dan kebosanannya muncul karena banyak sekali siswa yang memilih lagu yang sama, jenis musik populer karya Mozart seperti _symphony_ 35 atau 40 yang paling sering dimainkan. Mungkin mereka semua sengaja memilih musik populer agar lebih familiar di telinganya. Tetapi Sehun tidak butuh yang familiar. Dia butuh sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang istimewa.

Ada beberapa siswa yang istimewa tentu saja dan Sehun sudah mencatat mereka di lembar kertasnya. Ketika peserta terakhir dipanggil, Sehun sudah skeptis. Tinggal satu lagi dan dia bisa membuat pengumuman kemudian pulang untuk beristirahat.

Kemudian matanya menatap peserta terakhir yang melangkah seperti tanpa beban ke depan mereka. Itu anak kecil itu.. Oh bukan! itu perempuan itu. Sehun mengoreksi dalam hati sambil duduk tegak di kursinya.

' _Apakah dia juga seorang pemain biola?'_

Sehun menatap perempuan itu dengan tertarik. Sekarang setelah melihat lebih seksama, Sehun sadar bahwa perempuan itu memang bukan anak kecil. Dengan gaun warna putihnya yang melebar di bagian bawah dan berkibar setiap dia bergerak, dia tampak cantik dan menawan. Berbeda dengan celana pendek serta t-shirt kebesaran yang dulu dipakainya di pertemuan tanpa sengaja mereka.

Gaun itu menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya. Lekuk tubuh perempuan yang beranjak dewasaa, meskipun tentu saja Sehun tidak tertarik untuk merayu perempuan yang jelas-jelas lebih muda ini. Dia bilang usianya delapan belas tahun, berarti perempuan ini delapan tahun lebih muda darinya. Sehun lebih suka berpacaran dengan perempuan yang sudah matang. Perempuan ini jelas jauh sekali dibawah kriterianya, masih remaja. Ditambah lagi penampilannya seperti anak kecil. Sehun sudah mencoret perempuan itu sejak awal dari daftar korbannya.

 _Kalau begitu kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkannya?_ Sehun mengernyit, membuat gerakan mencoret tanpa sadar di kertas yang dipegangnya.

Dia melirik daftar musik yang akan dimainkan oleh peserta audisi. Peserta nomor dua ratus dengan nama Luhan, Sehun mencatat dalam hati. Luhan memilih memainkan _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35_. Pilihan yang tidak biasa untuk siswa semuda itu. Sehun menatap tajam, tertarik.

Lalu perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, meletakkan biola di pundaknya dan menggeseknya. Seketika itu juga alunan musik yang indah memenuhi aula.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Apdeeet brooh!

Ini udah gue lanjuut yaaaahhh!

Buat DEERHUN794, Luhan gak buta kok hehe :D.

Oiya, karena hasil uts kemaren nilai gue -alhamdulillah- bagus bagus semua /sombongluthor-_-/, jadi sebagai rasa syukur kepada Tuhan YME yang ngasih gue kelancaran buat nyontek ujian kemaren -/eh?/ enggak ding, bercanda gueh. Kan gue alim :) /ciaaaattpedebangetgue/- rencana-nya nanti malem entah jam berapa gue bakal publish new ff -2 sekaligus- yang pastinya maincastnya hunhan hehe :D, daaaaaaannn... **masih remake-an**. Gapapa kan? Kalo gak boleh sih yaah gak jadi /smirk/.

Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-foll, apalagi yang **nge-review,** aku tanpamu butiran debu~ /nyanyibarengsehun/.

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to :**

xiaoHimeLu, sheerii, hunnaxxx, Arifahohse, Angel Deer, Selenia Oh, Juna Oh, LSaber, chenma, nisaramaidah28, DEERHUN794, Seravin509, lzu hn, OhXiSeLu, Vinka668, luharawr, ludee, Nam NamTae, Light-B, Sarrah HunHan, misslah, Baby Lu, devinurmala3, Aura626, Agassi 20, JodohSehun.

Last..  
Review Juseyoo..  
Gomawooooooo... :*:*


	3. Chapter 3

**Embrace The Chord**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel  
with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast**

 **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

Musik itu mengalun memenuhi aula. Dan seketika itu juga Sehun ternganga.

 _Anak perempuan ini... anak perempuan ini_...

Antusiasme langsung memenuhi diri Sehun, membanjirinya. Ini adalah rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Luhan memainkan setiap gesekan nada dengan begitu mudahnya seolah setiap nada bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit untuknya. Padahal musik yang dia mainkan membutuhkan latihan intensif dan konsentrasi tersendiri. _Tchaikovsky_ tentu saja adalah favorit Sehun. Dia menguasai semuanya dan suka mendengarkannya. Ia amat sangat tahu tingkat kesulitannya.

Luhan memainkannya dengan begitu muda. Gerakan tangannya menggesek biola berpadu dengan jemarinya bergerak secara alami. Semuanya begitu sempurna. Perempuan ini memiliki bakat alami, hanya saja belum terasah benar.

Jantung Sehun berdebar, anak ini adalah berlian yang belum diasah. Sehun tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Antusiasme yang dibawa oleh nada-nada yang dimainkan oleh Luhan memberikan perasaan meluap-luap di dadanya, membuatnya ingin bermain. Dia langsung berdiri, melirik ke arah salah satu pegawai yang dengan sigap mengerti maksudnya. Pegawai itu langsung mengantarkan biolanya yang dengan hati-hati diletakkan di meja khusus.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak menggunakan biola berharga yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya. Biola dari ayahnya adalah _Stradivarius_ buatan abad ke 17, salah satu dari biola langka dan Sehun amat sangat menjaga biola itu yang sekarang diletakkan di kotak kaca di rumah mamanya.

Biola yang sering dipakai Sehun sekarang sangat mahal dan langka. Diberikan oleh seorang komposer di Austria sebagai hadiah atas kekagumannya akan permainan biola Sehun, dibuat ratusan tahun yang lalu. Biola ini dibuat untuk _Paganini_ tahun 1759. Seorang pemain biola luar biasa, terkenal jenius dengan permainan biola yang sangat brilian.

Biola _Paganini_ sangat sulit dimainkan karena perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dan nada rendahnya, membuat sang violinist haruslah orang yang benar-benar ahli. Tetapi jika dimainkan dengan baik hasilnya sepadan, suara yang dihasilkannya amat sangat indah, bening, dan memukau. Hanya ada beberapa violinist di dunia yang mampu memainkan biola _Paganini_ dengan baik. Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang istimewa itu.

Setelah biola berada di tangannya, Sehun membuka tempatnya, mengambilnya, lalu berdiri, dan kemudian masuk ke tengah musik, memainkan nada mengiringi permainan biola Luhan. Seluruh ruangan terkesiap. Semuanya takjub akan alunan biola Sehun yang ajaib, alunan dari si violinist jenius yang sangat jarang bisa mereka dengarkan secara langsung.

Sekarang Sehun bermain di depan aula mengiringi permainan Luhan, menjadikan kesempatan ini sebagai kesempatan yang luar biasa bagi semua peserta audisi.

Luhan terperanjat ketika merasakan alunan biola yang indah dan sangat ahli mengiringinya di belakangnya. Dia membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mengikuti musik yang dimainkannya, menoleh mengikuti arah suara itu dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata indah Sehun yang tajam.

' _Lanjutkan'_ Sehun memberikan isyarat dengan matanya.

Antusiasme itu menular. Alunan musik biola Sehun yang indah dan tanpa cela membuat Luhan seperti dibangkitkan. Dia lalu memainkan setiap nadanya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Bermain biola dengan diiringi oleh maestro sekelas Sehun itu luar biasa!

Astaga... benar-benar kesempatan yang luar biasa.

Alunan nada dari dua biola itu berjalinan dan menciptakan simponi yang indah itu membius seluruh aula. Semuanya terpana seperti terhipnotis mendengarkan dengan mata berbinar. Dan kemudian jatah waktu lima menit untuk Luhan berubah menjadi dua puluh menit lebih. Memainkan nada awal _Tchaikovsky, Violin Concerto in D major Op.35_ sampai akhir, diiringi oleh Sehun.

Ketika Luhan memainkan nada tinggi dan kemudian merendah dengan dramatis di akhir musik, semua peserta audisi ikut menghela napas. Sehun tentu saja mengiringi dengan sempurna. Sampai kemudian gesekan terakhir yang menyayat, semakin pelan dan menghipnotis. Lalu selesai.

Luhan berdiri di sana. Terengah-engah menatap ke arah penonton yang terpana. Sehun berdiri di belakangnya, ada senyum puas di bibirnya.

Kemudian salah satu penonton memecah keheningan dengan tepuk tangannya. Seketika itu juga ruangan riuh rendah oleh karena tepuk tangan dan teriakan antusias, semua peserta audisi berdiri dan memuji.

Luhan menoleh mencari-cari Kris dan dia melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lebar sambil bertepuk tangan penuh semangat lalu mengedipkan matanya memuji ke arah Luhan, membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri di sana, dan kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh penghargaan atas kesediaan lelaki itu mengiringinya, memberikan pertunjukan dan pengalaman luar biasa kepada seluruh penonton di aula itu. Setelah itu, Luhan melangkah mundur meninggalkan panggung depan aula.

Semua orang menyenggol dan tersenyum lebar kepadanya di jalannya menuju ke arah Kris. Beberapa memuji dan menyelamatinya atas kesempatan langka itu, bisa bermain diiringi oleh Sehun. Tapi yang dituju oleh Luhan hanyalah Kris.

Lelaki itu tersenyum bangga dan membuka lengannya lebar, membuat Luhan tanpa bisa menahan diri memeluk lelaki itu erat-erat.

"Hebat. Hebat." Kris memeluk Luhan, setengah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan sayang.

Sementara Luhan meluapkan seluruh perasaannya, bangga, bahagia, antusias dan takjub di pelukan Kris. Jauh di atas panggung, di bagian depan aula, Sehun menatap Luhan yang menghambur ke pelukan Kris.

 _Ternyata perempuan itu sudah punya pacar_.

Sehun mengernyit. Lagipula, apa pedulinya? Tidak ada hubungannya dengannya bukan? Salah satu mentor senior kemudian mendekati mic dan meminta seluruh peserta beristirahat dan makan di area makan yang telah disediakan sementara para mentor dan Sehun akan berdiskusi. Pengumuman nama-nama peserta yang lolos akan diumumkan satu jam kemudian.

* * *

"Kau pasti mau Luhan masuk dalam list." Mr. Isaac tersenyum menatap Sehun. "Sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatmu bermain secara spontan seperti itu, Sehun. Permainan anak itu memang hebat, meskipun belum terasah benar. Di bawah tanganmu aku yakin dia akan menjadi hebat."

"Ya. Masukkan dia." Mata Sehun tampak kosong. "Aku tidak akan bisa benar-benar mengasah berlian itu. Aku hanya akan melatihnya selama tiga bulan."

Mr. Isaac menatap Sehun dan tersenyum. "Kau bisa mengangkatnya sebagai murid khususmu setelahnya. Pada usiamu, aku dulu sudah membimbing murid khususku. Dan aku hanya melakukannya pada anak-anak yang memang benar-benar kulihat bakatnya, mengembangkannya dengan sempurna."

"Akan kupertimbangkan. Aku baru melihatnya bermain satu kali."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Jadi dimana daftarnya?"

Mr. Isaac menyerahkan kertas lembar daftar sementara itu. "Evaluasi dulu, kalau-kalau ada yang ingin kau ubah."

Sehun termenung menatap dua puluh nama-nama yang terpilih itu. Matanya mengarah ke nomor 199 yang masuk ke dalam list. Lelaki yang dia tahu dipeluk oleh Luhan setelah permainannya tadi. Nama lelaki itu Kris Wu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah nama direktur Akademi musik ini. Jadi akhirnya anak lelaki direktur berhasil lolos juga. Dan anak lelaki direktur itu adalah pacar Luhan.

 _Sepertinya tiga bulan ke depan akan sangat menarik bagi Sehun._

* * *

Semua peserta audisi duduk di meja-meja yang telah disediakan di area prasmanan. Meskipun semua tampak ceria, tetapi Luhan bisa melihat wajah-wajah cemas yang ada di setiap siswa. Tentu saja, nasib semuanya akan ditentukan dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Luhan melahap roti pisang di depannya - makanan penutupnya - dengan nikmat, ternyata dia lapar. Karena mendapatkan giliran terakhir, sepertinya Luhan yang paling lama menahan rasa tegang karena itulah perutnya jadi keroncongan. Setelah menghabiskan rotinya Luhan meminum teh manisnya dengan senang.

Sementara itu Kris menatapnya dan tersenyum. Lelaki itu telah menghabiskan makanannya dari tadi dan meminum secangkir kopi sambil menunggu Luhan selesai makan.

"Melihat tubuh kecilmu orang tak akan percaya kalau selera makanmu sebesar ini." Gumamnya menggoda, membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya pura-pura marah.

"Aku lapar." Gumamnya sambil tertawa.

Kris tersenyum, menatap Luhan kagum. "Kau hebat sekali tadi. Luar biasa bisa membuat Sehun mengiringi permainanmu. Dan kau hebat bisa mengimbangi permainannya. Kalau aku berada di posisimu, aku pasti akan gugup dan jemariku membeku."  
Luhan tertawa. "Mungkin aku hanya beruntung. Sehun sepertinya telah merencanakan memberikan penutup kejutan untuk semua peserta audisi. Kebetulan aku berada di nomor urutan terakhir, jadi akulah yang beruntung."

Tidak. Luhan tidak sekedar beruntung, Kris tahu pasti akan hal itu. Ketika Luhan memainkan biolanya, dia kebetulan sedang mengamati ekspresi Sehun. Lelaki itu telah memasang wajah datar sepanjang audisi, tetapi ketika mendengar permainan Luhan, matanya bercahaya. Mula-mula terkejut, lalu antusias. Kris tahu pasti bahwa Sehun ikut bermain tadi karena dorongan spontannya, bukan direncanakan.

Suara panggilan terdengar di ruang besar aula, membuat Kris terkesiap. Itu panggilan untuk berkumpul karena nama-nama yang lolos audisi akan diumumkan. Kris menyesap kopinya untuk terakhir kali, lalu setengah berdiri dengan bersemangat.

"Ayo Luhan." Ajaknya. Dan tanpa kata Luhan mengikuti langkah-langkah cepatnya ke ruang besar aula.

* * *

Semua orang berkumpul dengan harap-harap cemas, menatap Sehun yang duduk tenang di kursinya masih dengan wajahnya yang tak terbaca. Lelaki itu menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada mentor senior yang mendampinginya dan mentor itupun menghadap mic, mengumumkan semua nama.

Nama-nama disebut secara berurutan. Menimbulkan berbagai emosi. Bagi yang disebut namanya tentu saja itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Ucapan syukur terdengar diantara kerumunan dan beberapa menerima ucapan selamat dari yang lain. Tetapi semakin banyak jumlah nama yang diumumkan, semakin banyak pula wajah-wajah cemas dan tegang di antara semua peserta audisi karena kesempatan mereka dipanggil akan semakin kecil.

Kris tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Luhan erat-erat. Matanya menatap tegang, terpaku pada sang mentor yang mengumumkan semua nama berurutan. Luhan melirik jemari mereka yang bertaut dan tersenyum, sesungguhnya dia tidak peduli dengan hasil pengumuman ini. Berdiri di sini, berbagi rasa tegang dengan Kris dan bergenggaman tangan sungguh merupakan suatu momen yang tak tergantikan.

Pengumuman sudah sampai ke nomor sembilan belas. Jantung Luhan tiba-tiba ikut berdebar. Tinggal dua nama lagi dan Kris belum disebut. Dia berdoa dalam hati memohon supaya Kris lolos, memohon dengan sangat supaya lelaki itu tidak mendapatkan kekecewaan lagi.

Dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Nama Kris disebut. Lelaki itu menegang, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar ketika Luhan memeluknya setengah memekik dengan bersemangat. Kris memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

"Akhirnya aku lolos Luhan!" Serunya penuh kegembiraan, menenggelamkan Luhan dalam pelukannya.

Dan pada saat yang sama, nama terakhir yang lolos diumumkan. Dan itu adalah nama Luhan. Kris dan Luhan membeku, bertatapan seakan tak percaya. Lalu Kris tertawa bahagia.

"Kau lolos juga!" Serunya senang.

"Kita akan masuk kelas khusus bersama-sama!" Dengan bahagia dipeluknya tubuh mungil Luhan, setengah diangkat.

Orang-orang berkerumun memberi selamat. Ada wajah kecewa ada wajah bahagia dalam kerumunan itu, sebagian pasti juga berpikir akan mencoba lagi tahun depan di kesempatan berbeda. Setelah pengumuman ditutup, kerumunan itupun bubar.

Dalam perjalanan ke mobil mereka, Kris dan Luhan masih berangkulan dan tertawa begitu bahagia, masih tidak percaya dengan keberuntungan mereka.

"Tiga bulan ke depan pasti akan luar biasa. Aku tidak percaya kita berdua lolos bersama-sama, sungguh menyenangkan." Kris masih bergumam tidak percaya akan betapa beruntungnya mereka.

Luhan sendiri tentunya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan menjadi salah satu dari dua puluh anak yang beruntung. Setahunya, masih banyak peserta dengan teknik yang lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak tahu bagaimana pertimbangan penilaian audisi itu. Mungkin saja mereka semua memiliki pertimbangan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba langkah Kris yang masih merangkulnya terhenti dan membuat langkah Luhan yang sedang melamun terhenti seketika. Luhan mendongak, menatap bingung ke arah Kris.

"Kenapa kita berhenti..."

Matanya mengikuti arah mata Kris yang terpaku dan tertegun, dan kemudian dia melihat Sehun. Lelaki itu berdiri dengan tenang di tempat tersembunyi di area parkiran mobil hanya sekitar empat langkah dari posisi mereka berdiri sekarang. Pandangannya lurus ke arah Luhan dan sepertinya dia sedang menunggu mereka.

Karena Kris masih terperangah membeku tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat, Sehunlah yang melangkah mendekat lebih dulu. Tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya yang mempesona.

"Selamat, kalian berdua lolos masuk ke kelas khusus." Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dengan sopan.

Kris tampak terpaku. Tetapi dengan cepat dia menjabat tangan Sehun, tak kalah sopan.

"Terimakasih. Sungguh suatu kebanggan sendiri bisa masuk ke kelas anda. Anda adalah motivasi terbesar saya dalam bermain biola." Kris langsung menghentikan kalimatnya, menyadari kalau dia terlalu banyak berkata-kata.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Luhan.

"Hai. Kita bertemu lagi. Meskipun pertemuan terakhir kita sepertinya tidak begitu menyenangkan." Tatapannya tersirat penuh arti membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

Apanya yang tidak menyenangkan? Bukankah lelaki itu yang bersikap galak di pertemuan terakhir mereka? Luhan kan hanya mengikuti alunan musik secara tidak sengaja?

Ketika Luhan hanya diam saja, Sehun melanjutkan.

"Permainan biolamu sangat hebat. Dan duet kita tadi menyenangkan. Semoga tiga bulan ke depan banyak ilmu yang bisa kau dapatkan." Gumamnya lembut.

Dan kemudian tanpa diduga Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat Luhan terperangah sampai lupa menutup bibirnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Gumam Sehun setengah geli melihat ekspresi Luhan.

Lelaki itu lalu menganggukkan kepala kepada Kris dan kemudian melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan yang masih terpaku kebingungan.

* * *

"Kenapa kau diam saja sepanjang malam ini, sayang?"

Irene, kekasih terbaru Sehun. Seorang janda muda dan kaya berusia tiga puluh tahun yang sangat cantik cemberut dan melirik ke arah Sehun yang hanya diam sepanjang tadi.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di pesta yang diadakan oleh sahabat Irene. Sejenis pesta jamuan malam yang diakhiri dengan acara bincang-bincang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tetapi pesta ini masih ramai.

Irene dan Sehun duduk di sofa besar di sudut ruangan bersama pasangan lainnya dan sedang membicarakan hal-hal tidak berarti.

Sehun melirik ke arah Irene dan tiba-tiba saja merasa muak. Oh tentu saja, Irene adalah korbannya yang berikutnya. Perempuan ini jelas-jelas murahan dan gila harta seperti ibunya.

Irene telah memperoleh bagian cukup besar dari perceraiannya yang menghebohkan itu dan kemudian menggunakannya untuk berfoya-foya. Perempuan itu memang memiliki koneksi di dunia musik karena suaminya adalah mantan promotor konser musik klasik di negara ini.

Mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja di suatu pesta dan tanpa malu-malu Irene melemparkan umpan kepada Sehun, mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar tertarik kepada Sehun.

Sehun tentu saja langsung memakan umpannya. Perempuan seperti inilah yang dicarinya. Perempuan bodoh, genit, gila harta yang akan menjadi pelampiasan tepat untuk dendam yang masih membara di benaknya.

Saat ini, seperti biasa dia sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang baik. Irene akan dibuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadanya. Dan ketika sampai di titik Irene tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Sehun akan mencampakkannya dengan kejam.

"Aku lelah. Kau tahu aku baru saja meng-audisi dua ratus siswa tadi." Sehun bergumam dingin.

Berusaha bersikap biasa ketika dengan menggoda Irene duduk merapat padanya dengan sengaja menyenggolkan payudaranya yang ranum dan hanya dibungkus gaun dengan belahan dada sangat rendah untuk memamerkan belahannya.

Tapi Sehun sedang tidak tertarik. Bahkan ketika Irene berusaha memberi isyarat meminta untuk bercumbu dengannya. Lelaki itu malahan berdiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang. Aku lelah."

Dia mengedikkan bahunya kepada Irene. "Sampai nanti Irene."

Dan kemudian Sehun meninggalkan Irene yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia tidak peduli. Lagipula dia tidak berkewajiban mengantar Irene pulang karena perempuan itu tadi datang kemari sendiri dengan diantar oleh supirnya.

* * *

Sekali lagi Sehun terbaring dalam keheningan malam di kamarnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekelilingnya gelap karena Sehun mematikan semua lampu.

Seharusnya dia bisa langsung tertidur karena dia lelah sekali. Tetapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Ketika dia memejamkan mata, alunan musik itu terbayang di benaknya, alunan musik yang memainkan nada indah. Nada duetnya bersama Luhan.

Anak perempuan kecil itu adalah berlian. Sehun mengulang kembali kesimpulannya. Berlian itu harus diasah di tangan yang benar, kalau tidak dia akan rusak. Dan Sehun tidak akan membiarkannya rusak.

Ada yang harus dilakukannya besok, pagi-pagi sekali.

* * *

"Aku tak percaya kau lolos."

Mamanya meletakkan sepiring omelet di depan Luhan, yang langsung dimakan Luhan dengan lahap.

Mereka sedang sarapan bersama di pagi hari. Dan mamanya masih saja membahas hasil pengumuman kemarin.

"Mungkin permainan biolaku cukup bagus." Luhan tertawa, menggoda mamanya yang mengerutkan keningnya.

Mamanya tampaknya sangat serius dalam segala hal terutama menyangkut musik. Luhan takut hal itu akan menambah keriput di wajah mamanya yang masih cantik.

"Mama yakin masih banyak yang lebih sempurna darimu. Kau selama ini hanya mempelajari biola setengah-setengah, tidak sepenuh hasratmu."

Mama Luhan duduk di depan Luhan dan tatapannya berubah serius. "Kalau kau sudah menjalani kelas khusus bersama Sehun ini, kau harus menetapkan pilihanmu pada biola dan menjalaninya dengan serius Luhan."

Sebelum Luhan menjawab, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Sang mama mengerutkan keningnya, bergumam tentang siapa yang menelepon rumah sepagi ini lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengangkat telepon.

Luhan tentu saja tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mamanya ditelepon yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Dia malahan asyik melahap omelet buatan mamanya yang sangat enak.

Sampai kemudian mamanya meletakkan telepon, wajahnya pucat. Mungkin efek dari pembicaraannya? Dan kemudian dia duduk di depan Luhan dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

Lama kemudian mamanya masih seperti itu hingga Luhan merasa cemas.

"Ada apa Mama?"

Mamanya tergeragap, seolah dibangunkan dari lamunannya. Tetapi ekspresi takjub masih tampak di matanya, bibirnya membuka sedikit gemetar.

"Itu tadi... Astaga! Itu tadi Sehun sendiri yang menelepon! Dia meminta kita datang ke akademi. Katanya dia ingin menjadikanmu murid bimbingan khususnya yang pertama!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Apdeettt!

Buat yang bingung sama judulnya, itu artinya memeluk nada. Terus kalo pengen tanyak-tanyak lebih lanjut bisa pm ato kalo nggak lewat line,fb,dll (di bio).

Yang ngira kris adeknya sehun? bukan kok, hehe. Adeknya sehun yang kepisah sama dia itu perempuan, bukan cowok. Jadi yang jelas adeknya sehun itu bukan kris.

Oiya buat yang nggak ngerti tentang simphoni yang dimainin luhan, sehun, ato siapapun itu bisa searching di mbah google yah. Meskipun sebenernya gue anak musik, yang begituan mah gue jugak agak gak paham, hehe XD.

Kalo typo-nya banyak, sorry ya guys..

Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-foll, dan yang **nge-review** :)

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to :**

nisaramaidah28, Seravin509, Agassi 20, luharawr, Angel Deer, Aura626, Vinka668, sheerii, Nam NamTae, Arifahohse, lzu hn, DEERHUN794, misslah, Syuku, hunnaxxx, WulanLulu, deerhanhuniie, JodohSeHun, chenma, noonahhs, HunhanBoo94, JYHYunho, ludeer, Leafrenn, Light-B, and all Guest.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawo...:*:*:*


	4. Chapter 4

**Embrace The Chord**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's Novel  
with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast**

 **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _ **Preview Chap :**_

 _Mama Luhan duduk di depan Luhan dan tatapannya berubah serius. "Kalau kau sudah menjalani kelas khusus bersama Sehun ini, kau harus menetapkan pilihanmu pada biola dan menjalaninya dengan serius Luhan."_

 _Sebelum Luhan menjawab, telepon rumahnya berbunyi. Sang mama mengerutkan keningnya, bergumam tentang siapa yang menelepon rumah sepagi ini lalu beranjak berdiri dan mengangkat telepon._

 _Luhan tentu saja tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mamanya ditelepon yang terdengar sangat serius itu. Dia malahan asyik melahap omelet buatan mamanya yang sangat enak._

 _Sampai kemudian mamanya meletakkan telepon, wajahnya pucat. Mungkin efek dari pembicaraannya? Dan kemudian dia duduk di depan Luhan dengan mata membelalak tak percaya._

 _Lama kemudian mamanya masih seperti itu hingga Luhan merasa cemas._

 _"Ada apa Mama?"_

 _Mamanya tergeragap, seolah dibangunkan dari lamunannya. Tetapi ekspresi takjub masih tampak di matanya, bibirnya membuka sedikit gemetar._

 _"Itu tadi... Astaga! Itu tadi Sehun sendiri yang menelepon! Dia meminta kita datang ke akademi. Katanya dia ingin menjadikanmu murid bimbingan khususnya yang pertama!"_

* * *

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya yang sedang menyuap sarapannya terhenti begitu saja di udara. Dia terperangah.

"Apa?"

"Itu Sehun!" Mamanya masih memasang ekspresi takjub yang sama.

"Dia menelepon sendiri tadi dan..." Lalu mamanya seolah tersadar. "Cepat Luhan. Selesaikan sarapanmu, kita berangkat sekarang."

Lalu tanpa menunggunya, mamanya bangkit dari kursi, merapikan riasannya, meraih tas dan kunci mobil. Setelah sampai di pintu mamanya menoleh dan mengernyit melihat Luhan yang masih bengong melihat tingkah sang mama.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ Luhan? Ayo cepat kita berangkat."

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia meletakkan makanannya dan meneguk susu cokelat di depannya. Matanya melirik sayang kepada sarapannya itu.

' _Yah padahal masih banyak'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Mengutuk Sehun yang menelepon pagi-pagi.

Tetapi baru kali ini mamanya bersikap terburu-buru dan panik seperti itu. Sepertinya terpilihnya Luhan menjadi murid khusus Sehun benar-benar berarti baginya. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan teringat akan papanya. Papanya adalah pemain biola. Mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya, sang mama ingin agar Luhan mengikuti jejak ayahnya.

* * *

Mereka sampai di halaman parkiran akademi musik itu. Setelah sang mama memarkir mobil di area khusus pengajar, dia berjalan bersama Luhan melalui koridor menuju ruangan direktur tempat janji temu mereka.

"Ini kesempatan besar, Luhan. Dan mama tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakannya. Sehun tidak pernah mengambil murid khusus sebelumnya. Jadi kau adalah pertama dan yang terbaik."

Luhan cuma manggut-manggut meskipun dalam benaknya dia kebingungan. Kenapa Sehun memilihnya? Sekarang hal itu baru terpikir olehnya. Bukankah di audisi kemarin banyak sekali anak-anak dengan teknik dan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi darinya? Apa yang istimewa dari Luhan yang hanya memiliki kemampuan musik standar?

Dan juga, Kris pasti akan terkejut dengan berita ini. Ah Kris! Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa bersalah.

Harusnya Kris yang mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Kemampuan teknik bermain biola Kris tentu saja ada di atas Luhan dan juga hasrat Kris bermain biola lebih besar darinya, juga kekaguman Kris terhadap Sehun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan ini kepada Kris. Lelaki itu begitu baik hati dan begitu mendengar kabar ini dia pasti akan menyalami Luhan dan mengucapkan selamat. Tetapi Luhan tahu Kris pasti menyimpan kekecewaan yang disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, mama." Luhan bergumam keras, berusaha menarik perhatian mamanya yang berjalan terburu-buru di depannya.

Langkah mamanya terhenti. Perempuan itu menoleh dan menatap Luhan terkejut.

"Apa? Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Entah apa pertimbangan Sehun memintaku menjadi murid khususnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya mama karena ini tidak adil terhadap mereka yang mempunyai hasrat bermain biola yang lebih murni dariku. Aku..aku.."

"Kau memikirkan Kris?" Sang mama mengangkat alisnya.

"Dia pasti akan mengerti. Dia pemuda yang baik dan berjiwa besar, jadi dia akan mendukungmu dan ikut senang denganmu. Jangan sampai itu menghalangimu untuk maju, Luhan." Mamanya menggandeng Luhan lalu mengajaknya berjalan lebih cepat menuju ruangan itu.

Mereka sampai di depan pintu ruang temu dan mama Luhan mengetuknya. Dalam sekejap pintu terbuka dan Mr. Isaac yang membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan masuk." Lelaki itu membuka pintunya lebar, mempersilahkan Mama Luhan dan Luhan masuk.

Di sana, duduk di atas sofa dengan wajah dinginnya yang begitu sempurna, ada Sehun yang menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan mata datar. Lelaki itu sedikit mengangguk sopan kepada mama Luhan yang duduk di depannya.

Mr. Isaac menyusul duduk di seberang sofa, menatap semuanya.

"Saya rasa kita sudah tahu tujuan pertemuan ini. Sehun menawarkan Luhan menjadi murid pribadinya. Dan saya rasa kita sepakat dengan itu bukan?"

Luhan mengerutkan kening, menatap Sehun yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar. Kenapa lelaki itu tidak bicara? Kenapa dia mewakilkan pembicaraan kepada Mr. Isaac?

"Tentu saja kita sepakat. Saya sungguh merasa terhormat, anak saya yang terpilih menjadi murid khusus." Gumam Mama Luhan cepat.

Mr. Isaac mengangguk. "Kami melihat bahwa permainan biolanya istimewa. Bukan begitu Luhan? Mulai sekarang kau akan berada di bawah bimbingan Sehun."

"Tidak." Tiba-tiba saja Luhan mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara. Dan kalimatnya itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun.

Sehun yang pertama kali bergumam pada akhirnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Apa?" Desis lelaki itu setengah marah setengah tak percaya.

"Maafkan saya." Luhan berdiri, membungkukkan badannya setengah meminta maaf kepada semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Itu benar-benar kehormatan yang luar biasa untuk saya. Tetapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya karena itu terasa tidak benar. Masih banyak siswa lain yang lebih berhak daripada saya. Sekali lagi terimakasih, tetapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa menerimanya. Permisi." Luhan membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Luhan!" Mamanya memanggilnya gusar.

"Mama sudah bilang jangan lakukan ini demi Kris!" Sang mama berdiri hendak mengejar Luhan. Tetapi Sehun sudah berdiri duluan, menoleh dingin ke arah mama Luhan.

"Biarkan saya yang berbicara kepadanya." Gumam Sehun cepat, lalu melangkah keluar mengejar Luhan.

* * *

Luhan berjalan melalui koridor itu, hendak menuju area parkir.

Mamanya pasti akan marah besar kepadanya. Mungkin nanti dia akan diomeli habis-habisan di rumah dan mungkin mamanya akan terus-menerus jengkel kepadanya selama beberapa lama karena menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Luhan merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar.

Demi Kris. Dia tidak akan melangkahi ataupun mengkhianati Kris.

"Apakah kau pikir ini sepadan?" Suara Sehun yang tenang membuat Luhan terperanjat dan hampir menjerit.

Entah kapan, Sehun ternyata sudah melangkah di sebelahnya. Luhan mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari Sehun mendekat.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit mendongak menatap Sehun yang melangkah di sebelahnya. Yah, Sehun cukup tinggi sementara Luhan mungil dan pendek.

"Mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu hanya demi pacarmu?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. _Pacarnya?_

"Mamamu bilang kau melakukan ini demi Kris. Dia pacarmu bukan? Apakah kau pikir sepadan mengorbankan kesempatan besarmu untuk menguasai biola dengan baik hanya demi menjaga perasaan pacarmu?"

"Bukan hanya demi Kris." Luhan membantah meskipun dalam hati dia mengakui bahwa sebagian besar alasannya adalah Kris. "Juga demi anak-anak lain yang saya rasa lebih pantas dengan kemampuan yang lebih tinggi daripada aku."

Langkah Sehun terhenti seketika, membuat Luhan juga menghentikan langkahny. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sehun berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan mata tersinggung,

Lelaki itu lalu berjalan mendekat, melangkah di depan Luhan yang terpaku karena mata tajamnya. Jemarinya terulur dan menyentuh dagu Luhan, mendongakkannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Bibir Sehun menipis, tampak marah ketika berkata.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dalam memilih murid. Jangan pernah mempertanyakan keputusanku. Aku memilihmu karena aku melihat kau seperti berlian yang belum diasah." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan dengan kecupan tipis dan singkat.

"Hanya aku yang bisa mengasahmu sehingga cemerlang. Jadi aku akan tetap mempertahankan tawaranku. Kapanpun kau berubah pikiran, datanglah kepadaku." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Luhan dan kemudian tanpa kata lelaki itu membalikkan badan, meninggalkan Luhan yang membeku karena ciuman itu. Tak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menatap tertegun ke arah punggung Sehun yang makin menjauh.

* * *

"Mama sangat kecewa kepadamu, Luhan." Sang mama berkata kemudian ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Luhan hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke depan. Dia bahkan hampir-hampir tidak mendengar perkataan mamanya. Bibirnya masih terasa panas.

Sehun. Lelaki itu. Kenapa lelaki itu mengecup bibirnya? Apakah itu pelecehan? Kenapa Sehun melakukannya? Apa jangan-jangan Sehun memang biasa melakukannya kepada siapapun? Tetapi kenapa dia?

Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun terkenal sebagai penakluk perempuan. Tetapi korbannya selalu perempuan-perempuan yang lebih tua. Bukankah itu memang selera Sehun? Tetapi kenapa dia? Kenapa Sehun menciumnya?

Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang terus di benaknya, membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Luhan!" Sang mama memanggilnya, membawa pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apakah kau mendengar perkataan mama?"

Luhan mengehela napas panjang. "Maafkan aku mama. Aku rasa ini keputusan yang terbaik."

Mamanya melirik sedikit kepadanya dari balik kemudi. "Segera setelah kau memikirkannya baik-baik, kau pasti akan menyesali keputusan ini, Luhan."

* * *

Ketika masih merenung di kamarnya, terdengar suara ketukan di sana. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?_

Luhan melangkah ke pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Kris berdiri di sana, tersenyum lebar.

"Mamamu menyuruhku langsung ke sini. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Sebenarnya Luhan merasa agak canggung. Sejak kecil mereka memang berteman akrab dan Kris sering sekali bermain di kamarnya. Tetapi menjelang mereka remaja sampai sekarang, Kris hampir tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

"Aku akan membiarkan pintunya terbuka."

Kris tampak geli membaca keraguan Luhan dan kemudian tanpa permisi dia masuk ke kamar Luhan lalu duduk di kursi belajar Luhan.

"Wow! Sudah lama aku tidak kesini dan kamarmu tidak berubah, seperti kamar anak sepuluh tahun." Kris terkekeh.

Matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan Luhan yang didominasi warna pink dan boneka-boneka kelinci dengan warna senada. Luhan mendengus, pura-pura kesal.

"Jangan mengomentari kamarku. Dan katakan kepadaku, kenapa kau datang ke sini malam-malam begini. Mama yang menyuruhmu ya?" Luhan melangkah di depan Kris dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

Kris mengangkat bahunya. "Ya. Mamamu menghubungiku dan menceritakan semua kejadiannya."

Luhan memalingkan muka. "Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran meskipun kau membujukku."

"Luhan."

Suara Kris tampak sabar. Seperti suara yang selalu digunakannya ketika Luhan merajuk di waktu mereka kecil. "Itu kesempatan besar. Dan mendengar kau menolaknya hanya karena aku, itu membuatku sangat sedih."

Luhan memasang wajah datar. "Bukan hanya karenamu _kok_. Aku hanya merasa aku tak pantas menerima kesempatan itu."

"Kau pantas." Kris menyela. "Penilaian Sehun bukan main-main, Luhan. Ingat dia adalah seorang pemain biola jenius. Dia bisa melihat kemampuan tersembunyi yang orang lain tidak bisa melihat, Luhan."

Kris tersenyum lembut. "Dan lagipula menurut penilaianku, permainan biolamu sangat indah."

Ketika Luhan hanya terdiam, Kris bangkit dari kursi dan berlutut di tepi ranjang tepat di depan Luhan. Wajah mereka berhadapan sangat dekat, membuat Luhan tersipu.

"Terimalah tawaran itu Luhan. Demi aku. Oke?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. "Aku akan memikirkannya. Tapi aku tidak janji."

Kris terkekeh. "Oke. Dasar anak keras kepala. Aku akan menunggu kabar baik darimu."

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Dan juga aku harus menyiapkan waktu untuk kelas tiga bulan yang akan di ajarkan oleh Sehun. Kau tahu? Krystal mungkin sedikit sedih karena aku tidak bisa menyediakan banyak waktu untuknya, padahal aku sudah berjanji."

"Krystal?" Luhan menyambar. Sedikit bingung ketika Kris menyebut nama Krystal.

Krystal adalah teman seangkatan Kris di akademi musik dulu. Dia seorang pemain piano yang sangat cantik dengan penampilan yang sangat feminim dan lembut. Begitu bertolak belakang kalau dibandingkan dengan Luhan.

"Iya, Krystal. Kau masih mengingatnya bukan? Saking sibuknya dengan persiapan audisi aku sampai lupa menceritakannya kepadamu." Senyum Kris melebar.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu ketika aku mengikuti sebuah pesta bersama papa. Dia sibuk dengan pendidikan musiknya di Italia. Tetapi sekarang, untuk beberapa lama dia akan berada di Korea karena liburan semester, dan kemudian aku berjanji kepadanya untuk menemaninya selama di sini."

Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Siapa yang tahu kalau hubungan kami bisa lebih dari pertemanan. Kau tahu bukan dulu aku naksir kepadanya? Dan sekarang dia sedang tidak terikat dengan siapapun."

Luhan tahu. Dan ketika itu, di masa lalu, masa-masa Kris begitu memuja Krystal membuatnya menyimpan perih yang dalam, yang disembunyikan jauh di dalam hatinya. Tetapi waktu itu Krystal sudah punya pacar dan Kris tidak punya kesempatan, jadi Luhan bisa tenang. Setelah Kris dan Krystal lulus dari akademi dan Krystal melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri, Luhan lebih merasa tenang. Apalagi setelah itu Kris tampaknya tidak dekat dengan perempuan manapun.

Dan sekarang Krystal kembali? -tidak sedang terikat dengan siapapun- begitu kata Kris tadi.

Luhan langsung merasakan dadanya diremas oleh perasaan pedih yang sama. Perasaan yang sudah hampir dilupakannya bertahun lalu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Luhan, sudah malam."

Kris melirik jam tangannya lalu melempar senyum manis kepada Luhan sebelum pergi. "Ingat. Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang sangat bahagia kalau kau menerima kesempatan itu."

* * *

 _Kenapa dia mencium Luhan? Kenapa dia mencium anak perempuan ingusan itu?_

Sehun merenung di tengah hingar bingar pesta itu, merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri.

Oh Astaga! Sehun yang begitu berpengalaman kepada perempuan, tidak bisa menahan diri dan mencium Luhan. Anak ingusan yang lebih muda delapan tahun darinya, yang mungkin bahkan belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya!

Dan kenapa pula Luhan berani-beraninya menolak tawarannya? Tawaran istimewa yang mungkin tidak akan pernah diberikannya kepada orang lain?

Hati Sehun dipenuhi kemarahan. Dia akan membuat Luhan memohon-mohon untuk menjadi muridnya. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya.

Luhan mungkin jenis perempuan yang suka membuat lelaki mengejarnya. Pura-pura menolak sebelum meminta bagian yang lebih besar. Mungkin saja Luhan sengaja memanipulasi Sehun. Mungkin saja Luhan seculas perempuan-perempuan lain yang dikenalnya selama ini. Seculas ibunya.

Dan Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan melakukan itu kepadanya. Dia akan memberi Luhan pelajaran karena berani-beraninya menolaknya.

* * *

"Kelas Sehun akan dimulai lusa."

Kris yang datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Luhan untuk menumpang sarapan - seperti yang biasa dilakukannya hampir setiap hari - menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau belum berubah pikiran tentang tawaran Sehun?"

Luhan menelan susu cokelatnya dengan susah payah ketika topik itu diangkat. Sebenarnya, semalaman dia memikirkan keputusannya. Dan kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apakah dia telah bertindak terlalu dangkal dan bodoh? Apakah sebetulnya Kris benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau Luhan mengambil kesempatan yang ditawarkan Sehun kepadanya itu?

Kris sendiri tampaknya tidak memperhatikan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak Luhan. Dia sibuk mengunyah wafel enak buatan mama Luhan dan kemudian lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Biasanya sebelum kelas Sehun akan ada pesta perayaan. Sejenis pesta dansa dan diadakan di akademi dengan mengundang semua murid, sekaligus sebagai pesta tutup tahun. Para guru akan datang dan orang-orang penting di dunia musik akan datang."

"Oh ya, pesta itu."

Luhan tahu tentang pesta itu. Biasanya dihadiri oleh para murid senior, guru dan orang-orang penting di bidang musik. Pesta itu juga menjadi ajang pertemuan antara para siswa yang sedang menapaki karier di bidang musik dengan orang-orang penting yang telah lebih dahulu menanjak.

Tetapi sampai sekarang, Luhan belum pernah sekalipun ikut ke pesta itu. Selain karena dulu dia masih kelas junior, mama Luhan melarang Luhan mengikuti pesta di malam hari ketika usianya masih tujuh belas tahun atau di bawahnya.

Tetapi sekarang Luhan sudah delapan belas tahun. Mamanya mungkin akan mengizinkannya mengikuti pesta itu.

Diam-diam Luhan melirik ke arah Kris. Lelaki itu tampak tampan sekali dengan bibir tipis dan hidung mancung yang terpadu sempurna. Mungkin, mungkin kalau Kris menemaninya ke pesta itu, mamanya akan lebih setuju lagi untuk membiarkannya datang ke pesta itu.

Luhan langsung membayangkan. Itu adalah pesta dansa. Jadi kalau dia datang berpasangan dengan Kris, ada kemungkinan dia akan berdansa dengan Kris. Diiringi musik waltz yang romantis dan dalam balutan gaun yang seperti puteri. Ya ampun! Rasanya mimpi itu indah sekali.

"Maukah kau datang ke pesta itu bersamaku? Setahuku pestanya akan diadakan besok malam."

Tiba-tiba Kris bergumam. Membuat Luhan tertegun dengan mulut menganga, tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Apa?"

Kris meneguk susu cokelatnya dengan santai. "Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Krystal, tetapi dia akan datang dengan ayahnya. Kau tahu ayahnya sangat menjaganya jadi tidak mengizinkannya datang ke pesta dengan pria, apalagi pestanya di malam hari. Ayahku juga sama. Dia terus menerus menyuruhku melakukan riset tentang permainan biola setiap malam dan pasti akan melarangku mendatangi pesta. Nah, kupikir-pikir aku akan mengajakmu datang ke sana saja kita berangkat dari sini bersama. Jadi, aku bisa beralasan bahwa aku mengantarmu untuk berkompromi dengan Sehun."

Perasaan Luhan yang melambung langsung merosot jatuh dengan kerasnya. Benaknya terasa sakit dan beku, seperti diguyur oleh air es. Rasa sakit langsung menyeruak di dada Luhan. Semua impiannya untuk berdansa bersama dengan Kris, melewatkan malam romantis dengan hubungan lebih dari kakak adik ataupun sahabat dekat langsung musnah begitu saja.

"Luhan?" Kris bertanya ketika Luhan hanya terpaku dan tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau akan pergi denganku atau tidak? Kau mau membantuku bukan Luhan?" Kris melemparkan tatapan mata penuh permohonan. "Aku mohon. Karena pertemuan dengan Krystal amat sangat berarti untukku."

Luhan tergeragap. Lalu dengan pedih menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku akan pergi denganmu, Kris."

* * *

"Pergi dengan Kris?" Mamanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Pesta itu berlangsung jam delapan sampai jauh larut malam dan sebenarnya diperuntukkan bagi orang dewasa." Ada ketidaksetujuan di dalam suara mama Luhan. "Lagipula mama tidak pernah bisa datang ke pesta itu karena mama tidak kuat terjaga sampai malam."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Mamanya sama saja seperti yang lain, selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil.

"Mama, aku sudah delapan belas tahun. Dan pesta itu juga dihadiri oleh siswa-siswa senior seumuranku. Lagipula aku pergi dengan Kris, dia akan menjagaku."

Sang mama tampak merenung, mempertimbangkan semuanya lalu akhirnya menghela napas panjang.

"Oke baiklah, kau boleh pergi. Tapi bilang pada Kris bahwa dia harus sudah memulangkanmu sebelum pukul sebelas malam."

Mama Luhan mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang cenderung berpenampilan tomboi itu. "Pestanya besok dan itu merupakan pesta dansa resmi. Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan gaun, Luhan?"

Luhan mengernyit. Gaun? Hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya. Dia menelaah isi lemarinya dan baru sadar bahwa dia hampir tidak punya gaun yang bagus. Semua gaunnya gaun santai, bukan dipakai untuk pesta, itupun hanya sedikit jumlahnya. Selebihnya lemarinya dipenuhi oleh T-shirt dan celana jeans serta kemeja.

Mamanya menatap ekspresi Luhan dan tersenyum geli.

"Ayo kita pergi dan berbelanja gaun." Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat bisa mempunyai kesempatan untuk mendandani Luhan yang biasanya tidak mau berdandan itu.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah gaun setelah beberapa kali keluar masuk di kompleks perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai itu.

Gaun itu sederhana. Berwarna ungu muda, nyaris putih. Modelnya melekuk di tubuh sampai ke pinggang, lalu jatuh terjuntai melebar ke bawah sampai semata kaki. Mamanya juga memilihkannya sepatu hak tinggi dengan warna senada untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Luhan menatap gaun yang digantungkan oleh mamanya di lemarinya itu dan kemudian tersenyum miris.

Yah, secantik apapun penampilannya nanti, Kris sepertinya tidak akan meliriknya. Karena lelaki itu pasti akan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Krystal yang pasti beribu kali lebih cantik daripada Luhan.

* * *

Malam pesta itu tiba. Sehun memasang jas-nya dan menatap cermin, lalu tersenyum muram. Dia harus menjemput Irene, kencannya malam ini.

Yah, Sehun sedang berperan sebagai kekasih yang sempurna sebelum nanti menghancurkan Irene jika waktunya tepat.

Sehun memang selalu memilih pasangan yang lebih tua. Dia memilihnya dengan hati dingin dan kejam, mencari yang semirip mungkin dengan ibunya. Karena semakin mirip maka akan semakin puas hatinya ketika menyakiti mereka nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan akan Luhan melintas di benak Sehun. Apakah Luhan akan datang ke pesta dansa itu?

Sehun tersenyum sinis. Seharusnya Luhan datang. Dan dia pasti akan ditemani oleh Kris, pasangan yang dibelanya mati-matian itu.

Yah, pesta itu akan sangat menarik kalau Luhan benar-benar datang. Dia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Luhan tidak berkutik lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun tidak sabar untuk segera datang ke pesta itu.

* * *

Luhan menatap bayangannya di cermin dan mengernyit. Dia tampak seperti perempuan yang berbeda malam ini, dengan gaun feminim dan riasan wajah tipis yang disapukan mamanya ke pesta.

Sang mama juga menatap cermin, tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah siap untuk datang ke pesta." Mama Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ayo, temui Kris yang sudah menunggu di bawah. Dia pasti akan sangat terpesona kepadamu." Gumam sang mama, membuat pipi Luhan memerah karena malu.

Hati-hati Luhan melangkah ke bawah, menuruni tangga. Dia memang tidak terbiasa mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi, sekarang saja kakinya sudah terasa pegal. Luhan berdoa semoga kakinya bisa bertahan. Dia tidak mau jatuh ataupun terkilir gara-gara sepatu ini.

Dan benar. Sepertinya Kris terpesona, karena lelaki itu membelalakkan matanya lalu bersiul memuji ketika melihat penampilan Luhan.

"Wow! Gaun itu sangat cocok denganmu, Luhan. Kau benar-benar tampak seperti perempuan."

Pujian yang menggoda itu membuat Luhan membelalakkan matanya. "Memangnya selama ini aku tidak tampak seperti perempuan?"

Kris tergelak lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menggandeng Luhan menuju mobilnya.

"Aku baru sadar. Selama ini aku jarang sekali memandangmu sebagai perempuan." Gumamnya ringan.

Dalam perjalanan, Luhan merenungkan kata-kata Kris. Jadi begitu, Kris jarang memikirkannya sebagai perempuan. Karena itulah lelaki itu tampak amat sangat tidak peka dengan perasaan yang dipendam oleh Luhan kepadanya.

Luhan menghela napas pedih. Yah, mungkin selamanya dia harus bertahan. Menahankan sakit hati karena selalu dipandang sebagai anak kecil, sebagai adik oleh Kris.

Tapi, bukankah kata-kata Kris tadi menyiratkan kalau dia mulai menyadari bahwa Luhan tampak seperti seorang perempuan? Mungkinkah gaun dan penampilan feminim ini memberikan kesempatan baginya? Mungkinkah Kris terpesona dengannya hingga mempunyai perasaan lebih?

Luhan sungguh-sungguh berharap itu bisa terjadi.

* * *

Harapan Luhan langsung runtuh seketika ketika dia melihat penampilan Krystal yang rupanya sudah menunggu Kris di lobby ruang dansa.

Krystal luar biasa cantiknya dengan gaun warna merah gelap yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang cerah berkilau dan rambut cokelatnya yang panjang bergelombang sampai ke pinggang. Dan perempuan itu tampak seperti perempuan dewasa - Luhan melirik iri ke arah tubuh yang sintal dengan lekuk menonjol dan seksi di buah dada dan pinggulnya yang seperti gitar spanyol - Yah bagaimanapun juga, Luhan tampak seperti anak kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Krystal.

Dan sepertinya Kris juga berpikiran seperti itu, karena mata lelaki itu langsung berbinar ketika melihat Krystal.

"Krystal, kau cantik sekali." Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan Krystal langsung menyambutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau terlalu memuji, Kris."

"Aku tidak hanya memuji tapi sungguh-sungguh. Bagiku kau adalah perempuan tercantik di pesta ini."

Kata-kata Kris langsung membuat hati Luhan mencelos. Untung saja dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam ekspresi datarnya ketika Krystal akhirnya melihatnya dan menyapanya.

"Hai Luhan. Apa kabar?"

Luhan mencoba tersenyum manis. "Kabarku baik."

Dia lalu melongok ke dalam ruang dansa. "Permisi sebentar, ada yang harus kulakukan."

Kris tersenyum lebar. "Jam setengah sebelas kita bertemu di sini lagi ya Luhan. Aku sudah berjanji kepada mamamu dan dia akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak membawamu pulang tepat waktu."

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melirik sekilas kepada Kris sebelum dia pergi dan merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk ketika menyadari bahwa perhatian Kris sekarang sudah sepenuhnya tertuju kepada Krystal.

* * *

Pesta itu ramai dan semua orang tampak bercampur baur. Luhan memilih posisi di paling sudut, mencoba tidak mencolok dan kemudian menatap ke lantai dansa.

Pesta ini meriah tentu saja. Dengan jamuan makan malam yang melimpah ruah tertata elegan di sudut-sudut ruangan. Banyak orang yang makan sambil mengobrol dan tertawa bersama. Dan ketika musik dimainkan, beberapa pasangan langsung turun ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa.

Luhan menatap senyum-senyum di bibir para pasangan itu. Dia pernah memimpikan berada di posisi yang sama, dengan Kris tentunya. Sayangnya mimpi itu tidak terwujud.

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap Kris yang tengah menggandeng Krystal sambil tertawa, mengajaknya ke lantai dansa. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari dua manusia yang tampak sangat serasi ketika berdansa itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Luhan merasa seperti manusia paling merana sedunia.

"Apakah kekasihmu sedang berselingkuh?"

Suara itu terdengar di sampingnya begitu saja, membuat Luhan terkejut. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berpakaian formal dan tampak amat sangat tampan dan elegan. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu terbiasa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa suara.

"Kris bukan kekasihku. Dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, ada senyum di sana. "Oh ya? Dan kau menganggapnya seperti apa?"

Pipi Luhan memerah, menyadari bahwa Sehun mungkin sedang menghinanya.

"Terserah aku menganggapnya seperti apa. Itu bukan urusanmu." Gumamnya dingin, lalu hendak melangkah pergi.

Tetapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Sehun menahan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang mungil. "Hei, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung, Luhan."

Suaranya begitu lembut, seperti ajakan perdamaian. "Ayo kita berdansa."

Dan kemudian tanpa Luhan bisa menolaknya, Sehun setengah menyeretnya ke lantai dansa.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Awalnya gue mau bikin krystal itu jadi zitao, tapi gue gak dapet feel-nya -soalnya gue gak bisa bayangin tao jadi cewek, wajahnya dia tuh sangar bin manly broohh- jadi ya terpaksa gue pake krystal. Terus kenapa gue sering pake orang ketiga ceweknya itu irene, soalnya gue dapet feel peran antagonis nya itu dia, hehe. Chap ini jugak udah gue panjangin yah.

Buat yang baca YGMFH, itu udah gue ganti ya castnya, dari jasper jadi sehan -udah fix, sehan. nggak bisa diganti lagi.-. Demi kalian, gue rela-relain replace ntuh chapter. Kurang baik apa cobak gue XD.

Oiya, sama gue mau nanyak. boleh nggak sih sebenernya nge-remake novel? kalo seandaikan banyak nyang nggak setuju, ya nantik mungkin gue bakal discountinue semua ff remake-an gue.

Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-foll, sama yang **nge-review.**

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to :**

Angel Deer, deerhanhuniie, sheerii, Aura626, Agassi 20, pudding rendah lemak, Leafrenn, luharawr, ludeer, Arifahohse, TRLSTRHUN, OhXiSeLu, JYHYunho, nisaramaidah28, Vinka668, misslah, HunhanBoo94, sherli898, laabaikands, DEERHUN794, chenma, hunnaxxx, Nam NamTae, fikaa194, rara, Kwon, WulanLulu, noonahhs, prmstyisma, JodohSeHun, and all Guest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Embrace The Chord**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's** **Novel**  
 **with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast**

 **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

 _ **Preview chap:**_

 _"Apakah kekasihmu sedang berselingkuh?"_

 _Suara itu terdengar di sampingnya begitu saja, membuat Luhan terkejut. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sehun sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu berpakaian formal dan tampak amat sangat tampan dan elegan. Dan sepertinya lelaki itu terbiasa muncul tiba-tiba tanpa suara._

 _"Kris bukan kekasihku. Dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya."_

 _Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, ada senyum di sana. "Oh ya? Dan kau menganggapnya seperti apa?"_

 _Pipi Luhan memerah, menyadari bahwa Sehun mungkin sedang menghinanya._

 _"Terserah aku menganggapnya seperti apa. Itu bukan urusanmu." Gumamnya dingin, lalu hendak melangkah pergi._

 _Tetapi langkahnya tertahan ketika Sehun menahan dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang mungil."Hei, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung, Luhan."_

 _Suaranya begitu lembut, seperti ajakan perdamaian. "Ayo kita berdansa."_

 _Dan kemudian tanpa Luhan bisa menolaknya, Sehun setengah menyeretnya ke lantai dansa._

Luhan berdiri dengan kaku, kebingungan.

Dia sebenarnya sama sekali belum pernah turun ke lantai dansa sebelumnya, apalagi bersama seorang lelaki. Tetapi rupanya Sehun adalah pasangan dansa yang sangat sabar. Dengan lembut lelaki itu mengatur posisi tangan Luhan dan kemudian membimbingnya bergerak mengikuti musik waltz yang lembut.

"Kau tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya ya?" Tebak Sehun dengan cepat, membuat pipi Luhan memerah.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Sehun terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga." Celanya. "Jangan sampai kau menginjak kakiku." Godanya.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya menatap Sehun tersinggung. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menginjak kakimu yang berharga itu."

Kata-kata Luhan yang ketus itu entah kenapa membuat Sehun malahan merasa geli, senyumnya makin melebar.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Apakah kau berubah pikiran?"

Luhan tergeragap ketika langsung ditanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya tadi dia sedang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kris yang sedang berdansa dengan tubuh merapat ke Krystal. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan kekasih.

Apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah Kris dan Krystal sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih?

"Luhan." Sehun tampak jengkel. "Aku bertanya kepadamu."

Luhan berdehem, mencoba mengingat pertanyaan Sehun tadi. Apa kata Sehun tadi?

Dan sebelum sempat Luhan menemukan jawabannya, seseorang menyela mereka. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati perempuan dewasa yang sangat cantik dan terlihat matang.

"Sehun, panitia memintaku untuk memanggilmu. Kau diminta memberikan sambutan."

Irene yang menyela tersenyum manis kepada Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak memandang ke arah Luhan, seolah-olah Luhan bukanlah perempuan yang berarti untuknya.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku sedang berdansa, Irene."

"Oke."

Kali ini Irene mulai memperhatikan Luhan dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat betapa mudanya Luhan. Tadi dia ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki riasannya. Dan ketika kembali, dia mendapati bahwa Sehun sudah berdansa dengan seorang perempuan.

Dia memang menginterupsi dansa ini dengan tujuan memisahkan Sehun dan perempuan itu. Tetapi kalau perempuannya masih ingusan seperti ini, sepertinya Irene tidak perlu cemas. Perempuan ini jelas bukan selera Sehun dan bukan saingannya.

"Tapi panitia mengatakan bahwa kau harus memberi sambutan, Sehun." Irene tetap keras kepala. "Aku cuma menyampaikan pesan. Dan kalau kau keberatan, kau bisa menyampaikan sendiri kepada mereka."

Luhan bisa melihat ada kilatan di mata Sehun, hanya sekejap. Tetapi kemudian kilatan itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi tatapan lembut, tatapan lembut yang ditujukan kepada Luhan.

"Oke. Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku harus memberikan sambutan sialan itu." Dan kemudian dengan sopan, Sehun melepaskan pelukan dansanya, lalu meraih jemari Luhan dan mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Ketika Sehun berlalu, Luhan masih tertegun di sana, menatap punggung tangannya yang terasa panas. Kecupan di tangannya ini membawa kembali memori yang sudah berusaha dihapusnya, memori tentang ciuman Sehun waktu itu kepadanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Ketika Sehun menaiki panggung, semua orang langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka kepada si tampan jenius biola yang sangat terkenal itu. Semua orang tentu saja mengagumi penampilan Sehun dan juga keahlian bermainnya yang luar biasa.

Sehun tersenyum kepada semuanya, meski senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Terimakasih atas semua yang hadir di pesta ini dan terimakasih kepada semua yang menganggap saya pantas berdiri di sini untuk memberi sambutan. Selamat datang juga kepada para siswa senior yang dua puluh di antaranya akan menjalani kelas khusus bersama saya mulai besok. Saya harap kalian semua menyiapkan diri. Dan bagi yang belum lolos, saya yakin masih ada kesempatan di tahun depan."

Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun dan mau tak mau mengagumi ketampanan lelaki itu. Bahkan dari jauhpun Sehun tampak amat sangat tampan - _sayangnya ketampanan itu tidak dibarengi dengan kelakuan yang baik_ -.

Luhan langsung teringat akan deretan pacar-pacar Sehun yang berjajar dan berganti seakan tiada habisnya. Ya.. reputasi Sehun sebagai pematah hati perempuan memang sudah melegenda. Herannya banyak perempuan yang tetap saja mencoba menaklukkan hati Sehun meskipun mereka tahu bahwa Sehun berbahaya. Mungkin para perempuan itu ingin saling berlomba menjadi perempuan yang berhasil menaklukkan hati sang penghancur perempuan.

Lamunan Luhan terputus ketika dia merasakan Sehun menatapnya dalam-dalam. Dan sebelum Luhan sempat berpikir, tiba-tiba Sehun sudah bergumam di atas panggung.

"Dalam kesempatan ini saya ingin memperkenalkan murid khusus saya. Hanya ada satu orang murid yang saya pilih untuk menjadi anak bimbingan saya secara intensif, mungkin dalam beberapa waktu ke depan." Sehun mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Luhan, membuat semua mata langsung terpusat kepada Luhan.

Sehun tampak tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Luhan yang kebingungan dan tak bisa berkata-kata, lalu melanjutkan. "Malam ini saya akan mempertunjukkan duet biola saya bersama Luhan sebagai persembahan kepada semua orang."

Lelaki itu lalu mengulurkan jemarinya ke arah Luhan yang terpaku seperti orang bodoh di tengah ruangan, sementara semua mata memandang kepadanya.

"Mari Luhan, naiklah ke panggung." Sambung Sehun kemudian. Ada senyum puas di sana ketika melihat bahwa Luhan sudah mati kutu dan tidak bisa membantah.

 _Rasakan kau perempuan keras kepala_. Gumam Sehun dalam hati. Sekarang tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk menolaknya.

Luhan benar-benar terkejut. Dia ternganga menatap ke arah Sehun. Sementara seluruh mata memandangnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi? Apakah lelaki itu menjebaknya sehingga tidak bisa menolak di tengah begitu banyak orang?

Luhan melemparkan tatapan marah kepada Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan menatap Luhan dengan tak tahu malu.

Pada akhirnya, mau tak mau Luhan melangkah ke panggung penuh dengan dorongan untuk mencaci maki Sehun di depan umum. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasa frustrasi membuatnya menatap Sehun dengan marah dan mengancam. Tetapi Sehun malah menatapnya dengan ekspresi geli.

"Apakah kau membawa biolamu?"

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab cepat sambil menggertakkan gigi.

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku membawa dua, kau boleh pinjam punyaku."

Sehun mengedikkan kepala kepada pegawainya dan orang itu dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawakan dua tempat biolanya kepada mereka. Sehun mengambil satu. Sebuah biola warna cokelat kemerahan, membuat Luhan ternganga.

"Itu Stradivarius?"

Luhan tetap menanyakan pertanyaan itu meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Tentu saja dia tahu dia telah membaca semua artikel tentang biola ini dan sekarang melihat secara langsung biola ini di depan matanya membuatnya seolah bermimpi.

Biola Stradivarius adalah biola yang amat sangat langka. Tidak bisa diduplikasi, karena pembuatnya, Antonio Stradivari berhasil menerapkan teknik yang misterius dan rahasia, sehingga tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa meniru caranya. Sang pembuat biola ini telah membakar habis semua dokumen-dokumen tentang cara-cara dan ramuan biolanya itu sebelum akhirnya dia meninggal dunia.

Biola Stradivarius terkenal memiliki suara paling jernih dan volume terbesar, dengan nada yang paling murni yang membuat mereka terlihat hampir 'hidup' di tangan seorang maestro pemain biola. Dan sekarang, dari sekitar 1.100 instrumen musik karyanya seperti gitar, biola, viola dan cello, hanya 650 saja yang masih ada hingga saat ini. Dan khusus untuk biola diperkirakan hanya tinggal 100 buah saja yang masih tersisa dan Sehun ternyata memiliki salah satu dari seratus itu.

Sehun menganggukkan kepala seolah tidak peduli dengan ketakjuban Luhan.

"Ini warisan dari ayahku. Kau pakai yang satunya." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah kotak yang belum dibuka.

Dan Luhan dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu membuka kotak biola itu. Seketika itu juga dia sadar, bahwa itu adalah biola yang selalu dipakai oleh Sehun. Luhan selalu melihat Sehun memainkan biola ini di setiap rekaman video penampilan Sehun. Itu adalah biola Paganini yang terkenal.

Berbeda dengan Stradivarius yang menciptakan suara indah dengan sendirinya, biola Paganini sangat sulit dimainkan, karena ada perbedaan yang kontras antara nada tinggi dengan nada rendahnya.

"Kau membiarkanku memakainya?" Luhan ternganga.

Jemarinya menelusuri permukaan biola itu yang begitu halus. Ini adalah salah satu biola tua berumur hampir empat ratus tahun. Dan termasuk biola yang paling sulit dimainkan.

 _Bisakah dia menggunakannya?_

Sehun tersenyum, menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Aku yakin kau pantas menggunakannya. Ayo, kita harus memberikan pertunjukan yang luar biasa kepada orang-orang ini." Matanya menajam. _"Bach's Chaconne_ , bisa?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Sehun rupanya tak tanggung-tanggung. _Bach's Chaconne_ adalah karya solo biola oleh Johann Sebastian Bach, Chaconne Partita in D minor for solo violin adalah bagian penutup dari keseluruhan musik, yang katanya ditulis untuk mengenang isteri pertama Johann Sebastian Bach yang telah meninggal sebelumnya.

Musik ini penuh dengan nada yang sulit dan teknik tingkat tinggi, memaksa sang violinist menguasai seluruh aspek dalam bermain biola untuk memainkannya. Tetapi jika dimainkan dengan sempurna, hasilnya akan sepadan karena bisa membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan kesedihan itu, kenangan itu, dan hanyut dalam musik indah yang menyayat hati.

Luhan ragu. Biarpun dia pernah mempelajarinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia masih ingat seluruh nadanya. Matanya melirik ke arah penonton yang menunggu dan terpaku ke arah Kris yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengedipkan persetujuan kepadanya. Sementara Krystal merapat erat di pelukannya dan sebelah lengan Kris merangkul pinggang feminim Krystal dengan intim.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan dorongan semangat di benaknya. Keinginan untuk menunjukkan kepada Kris bahwa dia berharga, bahwa dirinya cukup menarik untuk dilihat dan dikejar. Bahwa Kris seharusnya menyadari perasaan Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk ke arah Sehun yang menunggunya. "Aku siap."

Sehun tersenyum, melihat semangat yang menyala di mata Luhan. "Kalau begitu, mari kita buat mereka semua terpesona."

Lelaki itu berdiri dengan begitu tampan dan mempesona, bahkan dia sebenarnya tidak perlu memainkan biola untuk membuat penonton terpesona. Penampilannya yang luar biasa tampan, dengan tuxedo hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan rambutnya yang disisir rapi ke belakang dengan postur tegak posisi memegang biola sudah pasti bisa membuat semua orang tergila-gila.

Sehun memulai nada awal, Luhan menyusul untuk melengkapinya. Dia menggesek biola indah milik Sehun dan terpana akan keindahan nada yang dihasilkannya, sangat berbeda dengan biola yang biasa dipakainya. Kemudian permainan biola Sehun yang begitu indah membawa Luhan ke dalam dunia musik yang membius.

Semuanya menghilang. Para penonton, panggung yang tinggi, ruangan yang penuh orang seakan menghilang semua. Luhan merasakan dirinya berdiri bersama Sehun di sebuah padang rumput yang luas, menatap pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta duduk di rerumputan sambil berangkulan. Dan mereka berdua memainkan musik yang indah itu, musik kenangan akan cinta sejati seseorang.

Rasanya begitu cepat Luhan bermain biola sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan kemudian Sehun memainkan nada penutup, Luhan mengiringinya dengan sempurna. Dan kemudian, selesai.

Sehun berdiri dan memegang biola dengan sebelah tangannya, tersenyum menghadapi penonton. Sementara Luhan membuka matanya, napasnya sedikit terengah dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah-wajah takjub di sana. Beberapa bahkan ada yang ternganga.

Lalu Sehun tertawa. Dia meletakkan biolanya dan bertepuk tangan. Tepuk tangan itu memecah keadaan dan membawa tepuk tangan berikutnya yang susul menyusul. Suasana riuh rendah oleh tepuk tangan yang membahana memenuhi ruangan.

Sementara itu Sehun tertawa, tampak takjub sekaligus senang. Dia mendekat ke hadapan Luhan, berdiri di sana.

"Kau sangat hebat!" Gumamnya antusias.

Dan kemudian tanpa disangka Sehun membungkuk dan meraih pinggang Luhan. Sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil perempuan itu, lalu mencium bibirnya!

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan di atas panggung, di hadapan ratusan penonton yang masih diliputi ketakjuban akan permainan biola yang begitu indah dan sempurna.

Suara tepuk tangan makin riuh rendah mengiringi ciuman mereka, sampai kemudian Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan. Tidak peduli akan wajah Luhan yang bingung dan pucat pasi, lelaki itu masih merangkul pinggang Luhan dan tertawa, kemudian membawa Luhan membungkuk kepada seluruh penonton.

 _Sehun menciumnya lagi!_

Luhan masih setengah terpana setengah bingung ketika menuruni panggung. Orang-orang berebutan menyalami dan memberinya selamat karena mendapat kehormatan bermain dengan Sehun serta diangkat sebagai murid bimbingan khususnya. Beberapa mengatakan betapa irinya mereka akan kesempatan yang diperoleh oleh Luhan itu.

Tetapi yang berkecamuk di benak Luhan adalah bibirnya yang panas dan membara akibat kecupan Sehun yang tanpa ampun. Lelaki itu bersemangat dan melumat bibirnya tanpa permisi. Sehun sudah merenggut ciuman pertamanya dan bahkan sekarang dia juga mengambil ciuman keduanya!

Luhan merengut, merasa semakin kesal ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun juga menjebaknya. Dia sengaja mengumumkan kesediaan Luhan - yang sudah pasti dikarangnya - di depan umum, membuat Luhan sekarang tidak bisa menolaknya.

Well, ternyata Sehun bukan hanya lelaki arogan dan bertemperamen buruk, tetapi juga pemaksa dan licik untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Terlebih lagi, lelaki itu tukang cium sembarangan!

Luhan masih mengerutkan keningnya ketika Sehun mendekat ke arahnya. Beberapa orang masih melirik ke arah mereka, mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Kau harus mempunyai waktu tiga jam sehari untuk berlatih bersamaku." Gumamnya arogan dan memaksa.

Luhan membuka mulutnya dengan marah, hendak membantah. Tetapi bersamaan dengan itu, interupsi datang menyela.

"Sehun!" Irene menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa.

"Astaga! Bagus sekali sayangku. Kau bermain dengan begitu indah. Gesekan jarimu yang sempurna membuatku sangat bergairah." Lalu seolah sengaja, Irene merangkulkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan menciumnya.

Sementara itu Luhan menatap dengan jijik.

Astagaaa.. Sehun mungkin sudah terlalu lama hidup di luar negeri sehingga menganggap sebuah ciuman itu bukanlah hal yang tabu dilakukan di depan umum. Apalagi mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu, lelaki itu menciumnya di atas panggung dan sekarang dia berciuman di tengah pesta dengan kekasihnya. Luhan harus jauh-jauh dari Sehun, kalau tidak lelaki itu mungkin akan merusak kepolosannya.

Sehun sendiri membalas ciuman Irene. Dan ketika selesai, dia mengangkat alisnya menatap Irene.

"Untuk apa ciuman itu Irene?" Sehun tersenyum.

Irene melirik ke arah Luhan dengan penuh arti. Tentu saja ciuman itu untuk menunjukkan kepada anak ingusan yang beruntung menjadi murid istimewa Sehun itu, bahwa Irene memiliki Sehun.

Perasaan cemburu membuat Irene lupa diri, cemburu, dan waspada, karena Sehun tidak pernah memberikani perhatian dan keistimewaan seperti yang diberikannnya kepada Luhan sebelumnya.

Dan Luhan menerima pesan dari Irene dengan jelas, dia hanya mencibir. Kenapa perempuan itu sepertinya takut kepadanya? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk mendekati Sehun. Tidak selama bumi masih berputar!

"Untuk ucapan selamat sayang. Kau hebat seperti biasanya dan membuatku tergila-gila."

Irene menyapukan jemari lentiknya ke pipi Sehun. Lalu dengan gerakan sengaja seolah melecehkan Luhan, dia menolehkan kepalanya, berpura-pura baru menyadari kehadiran Luhan dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Dan selamat juga untukmu. Kau harusnya bersyukur bisa menjadi murid Sehun." Gumamnya ketus setengah menghina.

Luhan mencibir. "Saya tidak pernah minta kok, terimakasih."

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba sopan, Luhan membalikkan badannya dan tergesa menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Sehun.

Sementara itu mata Sehun terus mengawasi sampai Luhan menghilang. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Irene, membuat hatinya panas. _Dia harus bisa menarik perhatian Sehun lagi!_

"Apakah kau tertarik padanya?" Pada akhirnya Irene tidak bisa menahan diri, dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dengan bertanya.

Rupanya berhasil karena Sehun menatap Irene lagi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Perempuan ingusan itu." Irene memandang ke arah Luhan pergi. "Apakah kau tertarik kepadanya?"

Sehun langsung tertawa. "Tertarik kepadanya? Tentu saja Irene. Kau pasti tahu bahwa aku selalu tertarik dengan siapapun yang memiliki bakat besar di bidang musik, terutama biola. Anak itu adalah berlian yang belum terasah, dan di tanganku dia akan menjadi berkilauan."

Sehun melirik Irene dan tersenyum. "Apakah kau cemburu?"

Irene mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja. "Tentu saja. Kau memperhatikannya terus dari tadi."

Sehun tertawa lagi, mengecup bibir Irene dengan ringan.

"Jangan kuatir sayang, saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu." Bisiknya dengan mesra, membuat senyum Irene melebar dan matanya berbinar penuh cinta.

 _Saat ini aku sepenuhnya milikmu, jadi nikmatilah selagi bisa_.

Sehun bergumam dalam hati dan bibirnya tersenyum sinis membayangkan saatnya nanti dia menghancurkan hati Irene, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kepada perempuan-perempuan lainnya.

Luhan berhadapan dengan Kris yang masih merangkul pinggang Krystal dengan mesra. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi Sehun yang cerdik membuatmu mau tidak mau menerima tawarannya." Gumamnya setengah geli.

Luhan langsung cemberut. "Dia lelaki licik." Desisnya pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu tentangnya." Krystal tiba-tiba menyahut, tampak tidak suka.

"Seharusnya kau beruntung dia mau membimbingmu. Banyak orang di sini yang mau melakukan apa saja supaya bisa menjadi murid bimbingan khusus Sehun. Dan kau seolah tidak menghargainya dan tidak tahu terimakasih."

Luhan memucat mendengar kata-kata ketus Krystal kepadanya. Dia juga menerima tatapan kebencian Krystal kepadanya. Dan sebelum bisa berkata apa-apa, Krystal tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap Kris penuh penyesalan.

"Kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Papaku sudah memberi isyarat sejak tadi." Gumamnya lembut, lalu mengecup pipi Kris. "Terimakasih atas dansanya yang menyenangkan sayang."

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Krystal sebelum perempuan itu melangkah pergi. Lelaki itu lalu menatap Luhan yang masih menatap kepergian Krystal dengan bingung dan kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Maafkan kata-kata ketusnya tadi." Gumam Kris lembut. "Kau tahu, Krystal juga termasuk penggemar Sehun. Dia memang pemain piano dan dia memuja kejeniusan Sehun. Dia pernah bercerita salah satu impiannya adalah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk resital piano dan biola duet bersama Sehun."

Kris mencolek ujung hidung Luhan dengan menggoda. "Kau adalah orang paling beruntung di ruangan ini, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya."

 _Beruntung?_

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Sehun tengah mengecup bibir Irene lagi dan lagi. Dia mengerutkan keningnya. _Apakah semua orang dibutakan oleh kejeniusan Sehun sehingga tidak memperhatikan betapa buruknya sikap lelaki itu?_

"Jadi kau akan menjadi murid khusus Sehun? Akhirnya..." Mama Luhan tersenyum puas, senang karena apa yang dia harapkan menjadi nyata.

Luhan menyesap susu cokelatnya dengan cemberut. Hari ini dia akan mengikuti kelas khusus untuk 20 siswa terpilih yang akan diajar sendiri oleh Sehun. Setelah itu, 19 murid lain boleh pulang dan hanya dia sendiri yang akan mendapatkan tiga jam tambahan bersama Sehun.

Tiga jam berduaan bersama lelaki arogan itu? Hhh.. semoga Luhan bisa menahannya.

Dengan cepat dia meneguk susunya, berdiri, bersiap menghadapi semuanya.

Lalu ada suara mobil berderum di halaman depan rumah mereka. Luhan dan mama Luhan saling berpandangan.

Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Dan kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Luhan lah yang duluan berdiri dan membuka pintu itu.

Dan kemudian dia terpana.

Sehun berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan ternganga, benar-benar kaget akan kehadiran Sehun di depan pintu rumahnya dengan penampilan santai yang luar biasa tampan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, mengangkat kaca hitam yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di kepala. "Menjemputmu, kau pikir apa? Aku rasa murid khusus perlu diperlakukan istimewa."

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Masih teringat di benaknya kemarin lelaki itu menciumnya tanpa permisi.

Sehun bukan hanya merebut ciuman pertamanya, lelaki itu juga merebut ciuman keduanya! Dan setelah itu Sehun berciuman dengan Irene pula seolah ciuman bibir adalah hal biasa untuknya.

"Aku bisa berangkat sendiri ke kampus."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Penting." Sehun masih tetap tersenyum, seolah tak peduli dengan sikap ketus Luhan.

Luhan membuka mulutnya hendak mengusir Sehun, tetapi kemudian suara mamanya menginterupsi di belakangnya.

"Siapa itu Luhan?" Mamanya sudah muncul di belakang Luhan, dan kemudian tertegun senyap.

Luhan bisa membayangkan ekspresi mamanya yang ternganga dan dia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikannya.

"Sehun?" Suara mamanya penuh dengan rasa kaget. "Kenapa ada di sini pagi-pagi sekali?"

Sehun langsung menebarkan pesonanya. Senyumannya memang dimaksudkan untuk meluluhkan hati perempuan manapun, tak terkecuali mama Luhan.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya. Saya hendak menjemput Luhan."

Mama Luhan langsung luluh tanpa ampun. "Astaga! Kau menjemput Luhan sendiri? Ayo masuklah kau pasti belum sarapan. Sarapanlah dulu bersama kami."

"Mama, Sehun pasti sudah sarapan-"

"Wah menyenangkan sekali. Kebetulan saya lapar." Sehun menyela.

Ia melemparkan pandangan penuh kemenangan kepada Luhan yang menatapnya dengan cemberut dan kesal, lalu setengah geli berjalan mendahuli Luhan memasuki rumahnya.

Mereka duduk di dapur itu, dan mama Luhan dengan tergesa menghidangkan telur orak-arik khas buatannnya dan waffle keju yang disirap dengan sirup mapple yang manis.

Sehun menerima piringnya dengan penuh rasa terimakasih, membuat Luhan mencibir karena menyangka lelaki itu berpura-pura hanya untuk mengambil hati mamanya. Tetapi kemudian Luhan melirik dan mengangkat alis melihat Sehun melahap makanannya dengan lahap seolah memang sangat menikmatinya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya, lalu meletakkan sendoknya dan tersenyum senang.

"Sarapan yang luar biasa enak. Terimakasih, Nyonya." Gumamnya mempesona.

Dan Luhan mengamati ibunya, menyadari bahwa mama-nya benar-benar tersipu-sipu.

Astaga! pesona Sehun memang benar-benar tiada duanya!

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukaiku?"

Sehun pada akhirnya berhasil memaksa Luhan berangkat bersamanya dan masuk ke mobilnya. Apalagi dengan dukungan mama Luhan yang sangat antusias.

Luhan melirik sedikit ke arah Sehun, kemudian langsung memalingkan muka.

Astaga.. meskipun dia tidak simpati dengan sikap pemaksa, arogan dan egois Sehun, tetapi ketampanan lelaki itu yang luar biasa memang tak tertahankan. Membuatnya sesak napas.

"Aku tidak membencimu." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Tidak rela mengatakannya, karena jauh di dalam hatinya dia memang benar-benar tidak menyukai Sehun.

Di balik wajah tampannya, lelaki ini berbahaya. Dia terkenal sebagai pematah hati perempuan. Oh ya, bakatnya bermain biola memang luar biasa dan begitu jenius. Luhan mengagumi kemampuan Sehun, tetapi bukan berarti dia bisa menerima sikap buruk Sehun.

Sehun sendiri tersenyum sinis, seolah tak percaya dengan kata-kata Luhan. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Gumamnya. "Karena aku akan menjadi mentormu. Dan seorang murid yang sukses adalah murid yang menghormati gurunya."

Lelaki itu menatap lurus ke depan, menjalankan kemudi dengan lancar. Suasana hening sejenak hingga Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun, dan memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Katamu ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Apa?" Sehun melirik sedikit.

"Tadi kau bilang kau menjemputku karena ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Oh itu." Tatapan mata Sehun tampak misterius. "Aku berubah pikiran, nanti saja. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, akan kutunjukkan."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kesal, menyadari bahwa sikap Sehun memang seperti ini, suka berbuat seenaknya.

Ketika mobil mereka parkir di parkiran dan Luhan melangkah turun, Kris kebetulan ada di sana dan sedang turun dari mobilnya. Wajah dan senyum Luhan langsung cerah ketika melihat lelaki pujaan hatinya itu. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari pengawasan Sehun.

"Kris!" Luhan memanggil Kris dengan bersemangat, membuat lelaki itu menoleh.

Sementara Luhan berjalan cepat, mengejar Kris dan meninggalkan Sehun di belakangnya.

Sehun meringis, menyimpan senyum pahit kepada dirinya di dalam hatinya. Baru sekali ini seumur hidupnya, seorang perempuan yang berjalan bersamanya meninggalkannya untuk mengejar lelaki lain. Luhan benar-benar tidak mempan dengan pesonanya rupanya.

"Luhan?" Kris menghentikan langkahnya, tersenyum lebar. Kemudian matanya menatap ke arah Sehun yang berjalan tenang di belakang Luhan dan dia mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau... kau datang bersama Sehun?"

Luhan mendekati Kris, menoleh sedikit ke arah Sehun yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya, lalu berbisik. "Dia menjemputku tanpa peringatan ke rumah, mengambil hati mamaku sehingga mamaku mendorongku ke mobilnya."

Kris ternganga. "Sehun? Dia menjemputmu sendiri? Wah! Kau memang benar-benar istimewa Luhan."

Senyum Kris melebar ketika Sehun semakin dekat, dia membungkuk. "Selamat pagi Sir." Sapanya.

Sehun hanya mengangkat alisnya, mengamati Kris yang begitu sopan dan kemudian berganti ke arah Luhan yang cemberut menatapnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi. Sampai bertemu nanti di kelas."

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Luhan, menatapnya dengan intens. "Jangan lupa, kau harus tinggal 3 jam untuk pelatihan khusus bersamaku, setelah pelatihan sesi kelas nanti."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat arogan itu dan tanpa menunggu Luhan menjawab, Sehun melangkah pergi.

Kelas khusus memang luar biasa. Sehun benar-benar melatih dua puluh anak terpilih dengan metode yang pribadi, mengenali setiap siswa, mengetahui kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing dengan akurat hanya dengan sekali mendengarkan permainan. Dan kemudian melakukan koreksi dan mengeluarkan bakat yang belum tergali.

Hanya dalam satu sesi, permainan murid-murid khusus di kelas itu menjadi lebih baik. Sehun ternyata bukan hanya pemain biola yang jenius, dia juga mentor yang luar biasa.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa posisi sikuku yang biasa menghambat gesekanku ketika mencapai nada tinggi." Kris berbisik di telinga Luhan ketika sesi pelatihan mereka hampir selesai.

"Luar biasa. Aku dan orang-orang di sekitarku bahkan tidak menyadarinya, tetapi dia langsung tahu apa yang kurang dari permainanku hanya dari beberapa menit mendengarkannya." Kris tampak benar-benar kagum kepada Sehun.

Dan ketika Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Kris merangkul Luhan penuh sayang.

"Pelatihan sudah hampir selesai dan hanya dalam satu sesi dia memperbaiki permaikanku menjadi luar biasa. Kau benar-benar beruntung Luhan bisa mendapatkan sesi tambahan khusus bersamanya."

Luhan menatap Kris mencoba tersenyum. Yah semua orang terus dan terus mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Luhan, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mencoba bersikap seperti seseorang yang tahu terimakasih.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

Ini hari Senin, biasanya Kris akan mengajak Luhan makan malam bersamanya setiap Senin, lalu mereka akan menonton film baru di bioskop.

Ya, sejak dulu, hari Senin memang hari Luhan bersama Kris.

Kris menatapnya dengan menyesal. "Aku tahu Senin adalah hari kita bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi karena masih ada sesi tiga jam bersama Sehun."

Senyum Kris melebar. "Jadi aku mengajak Krystal jalan. Kami akan makan steak dan kemudian nonton."

Dan sekali lagi, Kris mematahkan hati Luhan tanpa lelaki itu menyadarinya.

Tiba-tiba Luhan sangat ingin lari saja, kembali ke kamarnya lalu menangis keras-keras dan tidak perlu mengikuti sesi latihan 'keberuntungannya' bersama Sehun.

 **TBC**

I'm back!

Weee.. lama nggagurin akun ffn/curcol/. Nggak pada lupa sama ff ini kan?:")

Meskipun tadi sampek weekend ini gue ujian, tapi gegara kyungsoo, chanyeol, sama xiumin yang ganti warna rambut -yang DAMN! bikin mereka tambah sexy- gue jadi seneng dan akhirnya apdet ff/?/gaknyambung/. Pokoknya intinya gitulah. And i think... COMEBACK IS SO CLOSE GUYS!

Oke gue sadar udah banyak cincong. Dan tetep, nggak lupa gue ucapin makasih buat yang nge-foll,nge-fav, dan yang **nge-review.**

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to:**

sheerii, DEERHUN794, Angel Deer, deerhanhuniie, Nam NamTae, Arifahohse, OhXiSeLu, Jang Ha Na, Baby Deer 726, Agassi 20, noonahhs, laabaikands, WulanLulu, chenma, Vinka668, ludeer, pudding rendah lemak, noVi, relks88, Juna Oh, Littlehunhan, Okta Hunhan.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawooo..


	6. Chapter 6

**Embrace The Chord**

 **Remake from Santhy Agatha's** **Novel**  
 **with the same title**

 **Hunhan as Maincast**

 **GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)**

* * *

 _ **Preview Chap:**_

 _Dan ketika Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, Kris merangkul Luhan penuh sayang._

 _"Pelatihan sudah hampir selesai dan hanya dalam satu sesi dia memperbaiki permaikanku menjadi luar biasa. Kau benar-benar beruntung Luhan bisa mendapatkan sesi tambahan khusus bersamanya."_

 _Luhan menatap Kris mencoba tersenyum. Yah semua orang terus dan terus mengatakan betapa beruntungnya Luhan, jadi yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mencoba bersikap seperti seseorang yang tahu terimakasih._

 _"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?"_

 _Ini hari Senin, biasanya Kris akan mengajak Luhan makan malam bersamanya setiap Senin, lalu mereka akan menonton film baru di bioskop._

 _Ya, sejak dulu, hari Senin memang hari Luhan bersama Kris._

 _Kris menatapnya dengan menyesal. "Aku tahu Senin adalah hari kita bersenang-senang, tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa pergi karena masih ada sesi tiga jam bersama Sehun."_

 _Senyum Kris melebar. "Jadi aku mengajak Krystal jalan. Kami akan makan steak dan kemudian nonton."_

 _Dan sekali lagi, Kris mematahkan hati Luhan tanpa lelaki itu menyadarinya._

 _Tiba-tiba Luhan sangat ingin lari saja, kembali ke kamarnya lalu menangis keras-keras dan tidak perlu mengikuti sesi latihan 'keberuntungannya' bersama Sehun._

* * *

"Hentikan." Sehun bergumam tajam, menyuruh Luhan menghentikan permainan biolanya.

Mereka sudah berdua saja sekarang di ruangan itu. Dan Sehun menyuruh Luhan memainkan kembali _Bach's Chaconne_ yang dimainkannya kembali bersama Sehun, kali ini solo bukan duet.

Luhan menghentikan permainannya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam Sehun.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? _Bach's Chaconne_ seharusnya membawa perasaan pemujaan, kenangan akan isteri tercinta, alunannya bisa membawa kita mengenang akan cinta sejati dua anak manusia. Tetapi yang kudengar dari permainanmu sekarang adalah sakit hati yang pedih dan menyanyat-nyayat, berbeda sekali dengan permainanmu kemarin."

Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan, menatap tajam ke arah Luhan yang terdiam, kemudian mengulurkan jemarinya dan meraih dagu Luhan yang menunduk.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Luhan?"

Luhan memalingkan mukanya, melepaskan diri dari jemari Sehun di dagunya.

"Tidak.. bukan apa-apa, maafkan aku, kurasa aku hanya lelah."

"Lelah?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Ini bukan gara-gara Krismu bukan?"

Pipi Luhan langsung memerah dan Sehun tidak memerlukan jawabannya, dia menghela napas panjang, tampak kesal.

"Anak remaja dan pencarian cintanya." Lelaki itu bergumam menghina tidak mempedulikan pelototan tersinggung Luhan.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengembangkan kemampuanmu dan kau malahan berkutat dengan cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Kemasi biolamu, kurasa kita tidak akan bisa latihan malam ini."

Luhan terpaku.

Apakah Sehun menyuruhnya pulang? Apakah pada akhirnya lelaki itu menyadari bahwa Luhan ternyata tidak berbakat dan melatihnya adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba ada penyesalan yang mengganggu Luhan, tetapi dia cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ini yang diharapkannya bukan? Bahwa Sehun akan melepaskannya dan tidak memaksanya mengikuti pelatihan khusus yang sudah ditolaknya?

* * *

Ternyata Sehun tidak membawanya pulang, mobilnya mengarah ke pinggiran kota, lalu berhenti di sebuah cafe yang ramai.

Di sana ada pertunjukan life music, konser mini band yang suaranya berdentam-dentam sampai ke luar.

Pengunjung cafe itu banyak sekali. Beberapa adalah remaja seumuran Luhan, laki-laki dan perempuan, semua berdesak-desakan, meluber sampai ke luar pintu café.

"Kita ada di mana?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, kebingungan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul, dan melirik ke arah Luhan. "Ini yang akan kutunjukkan kepadamu. Selama ini kau pasti mengira aku adalah pemain musik klasik yang kolot, yang arogan, sombong dan tidak menghargai kemampuan orang lain di bawahku. Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa melihat bahwa pemain musik klasik, khususnya pemain biola sepertiku, kadangkala bisa juga bersikap seperti manusia biasa."

Senyumnya melebar, lalu turun dari mobil. "Ayo Luhan, turun."

Luhan masih menatap bingung, tetapi kemudian dia turun juga, dan tidak bisa menolak ketika Sehun menggandeng tangannya. Mereka melangkah melalui pintu belakang yang dijaga, sepertinya mengarah khusus ke bagian belakang panggung konser mini itu.

Penjaga itu ternyata mengenali Sehun, senyumnya melebar.

"Kau datang juga Sehun." Sapanya ramah.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melewatkan acara ini. Apakah David sudah di dalam?"

"David dan semuanya sudah menunggu di dalam."

Penjaga itu menoleh ke arah Luhan yang ada dalam gandengan Sehun, kemudian mengangkat alisnya. "Selera baru, eh?"

Sehun tertawa, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kadang-kadang aku senang mencicipi daun muda." gumamnya dalam tawa.

Tidak mempedulikan pipi Luhan yang merah padam ketika lelaki itu setengah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

* * *

"Sehun." Seorang lelaki tampan dengan tampilan anak band langsung menyambut Sehun. "Kau datang juga, kami tidak sabar menanti pertunjukanmu yang spektakuler."

 _Pertunjukan Sehun yang spektakuler?_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Apakah Sehun akan bermain biola di sini? Tetapi... tidak cocok untuk dimainkan di sini bukan? Musik band yang keras dan berdentam di luar sana dan teriakan penonton yang antusias tentu saja jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan penggemar musik klasik.

"Aku senang memiliki waktu untuk memberikan pertunjukan yang spektakuler di sini, David."

Sehun tersenyum. "Apakah semuanya sudah siap?'

"Tentu saja kami selalu siap untukmu."

Lelaki bernama David itu memberikan reaksi yang sama seperti penjaga di depan ketika melihat Luhan, mengangkat alisnya skeptic. "Selera baru Sehun? Tidak kusangka kau juga memangsa gadis-gadis muda."

Sehun tertawa. "Jangan ganggu dia David, dia bukan korbanku, dia muridku. Aku minta orangmu untuk menjaga dia selama aku tampil."

Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, Sehun melangkah masuk ke ruang music. Luhan terbirit-birit mengikutinya, dia tidak mau tersesat di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya ini, tempat yang hingar bingar dan sangat ramai.

"Kau akan bermain biola?" tanya Luhan tergesa.

Sehun menoleh, menatap Luhan dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Biola? Tentu saja tidak, aku akan bermain gitar." Lelaki itu lalu meraih gitar hitam pekat yang ada di kotak di sana, kemudian memasang ke tubuhnya.

"Kau bermain gitar? Kau bermain band _?_ "

Itu adalah sisi lain yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Luhan sebelumnya.

Dia selalu membayangkan Sehun sebagai seorang pemain biola klasik, berdiri di tengah orkestra megah, diantara para penonton yang memenuhi seluruh kursi sampai ke tribun kehormatan, mengenakan tuxedo klasik lalu menggesek biola di pundaknya dan memainkan nada musik klasik dengan indah dan sempurna.

Sehun yang ada di depannya ini sekarang berpenampilan acak-acakan, santai, dan memasang gitar hitam di tangannya… dan seorang pemain band!

Sebelum Luhan sempat berkata-kata, ada suara riuh rendah di antara penonton di panggung depan. Sehun tersenyum.

"Itu panggilan untukku, tetap di sini dan nikmatilah musikku, Luhan." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu melangkah ke luar panggung.

Begitu lelaki itu memasuki panggung, suara-suara histeris langsung terdengar, terutama dari para wanita. David yang rupanya vokalis band itu memperkenalkan seluruh anggotanya, diiringi teriakan-teriakan dan tepuk tangan yang riuh rendah.

Luhan berdiri di tepi panggung, menatap ke arah Sehun yang tampak luar biasa tampan di bawah sinar lampu panggung. Ini Sehun yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda dari apa yang ditampilkannya.

Kemudian musik dimainkan. Sehun memetik gitarnya dan Luhan ternganga.

 _Luar biasa..._

Bukan hanya ketampanannya saja yang mendominasi seluruh panggung, membuat seluruh perempuan yang berdiri di depan panggung, mayoritas utama penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di tengah hingar bingarnya musik.

Luhan bahkan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ternganga, karena ternyata kepandaian Sehun bermain gitar tidak kalah dengan kehebatannya bermain biola.

Luhan memang bukan ahlinya tentang permainan gitar, dia mungkin bisa menilai dengan mudah permainan piano atau biola seseorang, tetapi alat-alat musik di genre musik pop dan band sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Meskipun begitu Luhan bisa tahu bahwa permainan gitar Sehun sangat bagus, lelaki itu memainkan musiknya dengan begitu mahir.

Lama kemudian Luhan terlarut dalam hingar bingarnya suasana, _band_ terus memainkan musik yang penuh energi, membawa penonton ke dalam suasananya dan semuanya terhipnotis dengan kemampuan bermain gitar Sehun yang berpadu dengan suara vokal David yang merdu.

 _Luar biasa..._

Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa musik dengan aliran lain bisa seindah ini, dia selalu menganggap bahwa musik klasik adalah yang terindah. Ternyata musik aliran lain, kalau dimainkan dengan sepenuh hati, akan menciptakan nada yang sama indahnya.

Lamunan Luhan tersentak oleh gemuruh tepuk tangan yang membahana, semua penonton berteriak-teriak histeris di bawah panggung, dan dilihatnya Sehun dan rekan band-nya membungkukkan badan kepada seluruh penonton, membuat mereka semua semakin histeris.

Sehun berjalan ke arah samping panggung, tempat Luhan masih berdiri dan terpaku, senyumnya melebar. Lelaki itu hendak menghampiri Luhan ketika salah seorang penonton yang histeris nekad naik ke panggung.

"Sehun!" Teriak perempuan itu dengan tatapan mata memuja.

Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, perempuan itu merangkulkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan mencium bibirnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Para pengawal di luar panggung langsung menarik perempuan itu, berusaha memaksanya turun. Perempuan itu meronta, menatap ke arah Sehun dan berkali-kali meneriakkan kata-kata cinta dan pemujaan kepada lelaki itu, membuat Sehun hanya tersenyum geli dan terus melangkah ke arah Luhan.

"Bagaimana permainanku?"

Sehun masuk ke samping panggung, berdiri dengan begitu arogan seolah-olah Luhan wajib memujinya. Sementara itu Luhan mengamati Sehun dan mengernyitkan keningnya. Ada bekas lipstick di seluruh bibir Sehun, bekas lipstick dari perempuan yang tadi menciumnya.

Oh ya ampun, lelaki ini memang terbiasa sembarangan berciuman dengan siapa saja!

"Menurutku menarik." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. "Menarik? hanya itu?"

Tatapan Luhan tampak tidak bersahabat. "Memangnya kau mengharapkan pujuan seperti apa? Bukankah kau sudah banyak menerima pujian dari semua orang? Masih belum puaskah?"

Sehun tertawa, lalu menatap Luhan penuh makna.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Luhan? Sejak awal mula sepertinya kau selalu terdorong untuk menentangku."

Lelaki itu berjalan ke area belakang panggung, langsung menuju pintu belakang, membuat Luhan terpaksa mengikutinya, dan tetap diam saja, mencoba pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Ya, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap antipati kepada lelaki itu. Mungkin karena kearoganan Sehun, mungkin karena sikapnya yang tidak menghormati perempuan, atau mungkin juga karena aura lelaki itu terasa mengancam.

Sehun terlalu tampan, terlalu mempesona dan tidak segan-segan menguarkan seluruh pesonanya itu kepada perempuan manapun. Tetapi Sehun berbahaya. Dari seluruh reputasi yang didengar oleh Luhan dia menyadari bahwa Sehun jahat kepada perempuan, dia selalu memainkan hati mereka, membuat para perempuan itu menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menaklukkan Sehun, membuat para perempuan itu bermimpi sampai terbang tinggi, dan kemudian langsung menghempaskan mereka begitu saja dengan hati hancur. Dibalik sikap ramah dan pesonanya, Sehun adalah seorang pembenci perempuan.

Dan Luhan ketakutan akan menjadi salah seorang perempuan calon korban Sehun, tergila-gila akan pesona lelaki itu hanya untuk dihancurkan begitu saja. Jadi, sikap ketus dan menjauhnya, mungkin adalah estimasi dari pertahanan dirinya terhadap lelaki itu.

Tetapi tentu saja Luhan tidak akan bisa menjelaskan hal itu kepada Sehun bukan?

Sehun sendiri melirik ke arah Luhan yang hanya diam sambil mengikutinya, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum skepstis.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang." Gumamnya sambil melangkah cepat-cepat menuju parkiran, membiarkan Luhan mengikutinya.

* * *

"Kau tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu melihatku bermain gitar bersama band?" Sehun meliirik ke arah Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dia melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang, menembus kegelapan malam yang semakin kelam.

Luhan mau tak mau menatap ke arah Sehun. "Supaya aku tahu bahwa seorang pemain musik harus bisa memainkan musik apa saja?"

Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak tepat seperti itu, Luhan. Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan kepadamu, bahwa musik yang indah tidak hanya dihasilkan oleh penguasaan teknik dan keahlian. Asalkan kau punya hasrat untuk memainkannya, dan kau bisa menghanyutkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, kau akan bisa menghasilkan musik yang indah, entah itu dengan biola atau sebuah gitar, entah itu di musik klasik atau aliran kontemporer."

"Apakah kau selalu seperti itu? hanyut dalam perasaanmu ketika membawakan musikmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Mata Sehun berubah dalam. "Aku adalah pemain yang emosiona. Ketika aku marah biasanya aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kemarahan, ketika aku sedih aliran musikku akan terdengar penuh kesedihan. Kau tahu, sebenarnya itu salah satu kelemahanku. Dulu aku sangat hebat bermain biola, tetapi aku tidak mampu menjaga emosiku dalam permainanku sehingga nada yang dihasilkan tidak pernah benar."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Lalu aku bertemu dengan salah satu mentorku di Italia, dia melatihku supaya membalikkan visiku. Aku tidak memasukkan emosiku ke dalam musikku, tetapi aku harus bisa memasukkan emosi yang ada di musik itu ke dalam perasaanku."

Tatapan Sehun berubah serius. "Permainanmu semalam begitu penuh kesedihan, penuh emosi dan sakit hati, kau memasukkan perasaanmu ke dalam permainanmu, membuatnya terasa tidak pas dengan musik yang kau mainkan. Sama persis dengan diriku di waktu lampau. Aku hanya ingin memperbaikimu Luhan."

Luhan terdiam, menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sehun.

Emosi dan permainan musik memang sangat berkaitan, apalagi untuk permainan biola yang membawakan pesan emosi. Luhan memang harus banyak berlatih.

Detik itulah Luhan sadar, bahwa di balik sikap arogan dan tidak menyenangkannya, Sehun benar-benar serius ingin mengajarinya bermain biola dengan serius.

Yah, mungkin Sehun tidak sejahat yang Luhan kira. Mungkin semua kesan Luhan terhadap Sehun selama ini salah.

* * *

"Kata mamamu kau pulang sampai tengah malam bersama Sehun." Kris bergabung bersama Luhan di sofa rumah Luhan sementara Luhan sedang sibuk melahap mie goreng untuk makan siangnya.

Hari ini mereka libur latihan karena tanggal merah, dan Luhan juga merasa amat capek semalam, pulang begitu larutnya di malam hari hingga dia baru bangun tengah hari.

Mama Luhan menunggu dengan cemas ketika mereka pulang kemarin, sudah siap mengomel ketika akhirnya Luhan mengetuk pintu pukul dua belas malam. Tetapi kemudian Sehun langsung muncul di belakang Luhan, dan seperti biasa menebarkan pesonanya ketika meminta maaf kepada mama Luhan dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka mengajak Luhan untuk menonton konser yang diharapkan bisa menambah pengetahuan Luhan.

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, mama Luhan langsung luluh dengan pesona Sehun. Bukannya memarahi Sehun karena memulangkan anak gadisnya setelah larut malam, mama Luhan malahan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sehun.

Bibir Luhan mengerucut tidak senang membayangkan sikap mamanya kemarin, membuat Kris mengangkat alisnya.

"Luhan, kau mendengar perkataanku tadi?"

Luhan menoleh menatap Kris tertarik dari lamunannya dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Memangnya kau tadi bertanya apa?"

Kris terkekeh. "Dasar."

Jemarinya dengan lembut mengusap kepala Luhan, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan sejak Luhan kecil, membuatnya merasa damai dan nyaman.

"Aku dengar dari mamamu, kau pulang sampai larut tengah malam. Mamamu sempat menelepon ke rumah menanyakan apakah kau bersama aku, tentu saja aku ikut cemas. Tadi pagi aku menelepon dan mamamu yang mengangkat, beliau bilang kau masih tidur karena semalam kau pulang lewat tengah malam bersama Sehun."

Tatapan Kris tampak menyelidik. "Apa yang Sehun lakukan kepadamu, Luhan?"

Luhan menatap Kris bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku.." Kris tampak salah tingkah. "Well.. kau kan tahu reputasi Sehun sebagai penakluk perempuan, dia kan berbahaya bagi perempuan manapun, dan kau kau masih terlalu muda dan polos dibanding Sehun yang sudah dewasa dan berpengalaman, aku cemas dia akan mempermainkanmu."

Kali ini wajah Kris berubah serius. "Katakan padaku, dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kepadamu, bukan?"

Luhan hampir saja tersedak mie yang dikunyahnya mendengar kata-kata Kris, tetapi kemudian dia tertawa.

"Kris... yang benar saja!" Luhan terkekeh, meletakkan piring mie-nya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa tidak menarik lagi.

"Mana mungkin Sehun mengincarku sebagai korbannya, kau tahu sendiri seleranya adalah perempuan-perempuan lebih tua, dari kelas atas dan kaya raya. Mana mungkin dia melirikku, anak ingusan yang baru berusia delapan belas tahun?"

"Tetapi semalam kalian pulang larut. Bukankah idealnya latihan itu selesai jam sepuluh malam?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

Luhan menatap Kris dan tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa hangat. Kris begitu tampan, dan lelaki itu mencemaskannya. Yah, setidaknya dengan kehadiran Krystal di antara mereka, lelaki itu tidak benar-benar melupakannya.

"Kami melihat konser Sehun yang lain." Gumamnya tenang.

"Konser? Maksudmu Sehun mengadakan konser? Yang mana? Kalau dia ada konser resmi pasti aku tahu!"

"Bukan konser biola." Luhan tersenyum. "Dia bermain gitar bersama band."

Kris langsung terperangah.

"Gitar? Dia bermain gitar?"

Informasi itu pasti terasa mengejutkan buat Kris. Lelaki itu bahkan sampai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah kuduga. Sehun pasti berhasil merahasiakan kegiatan sampingannya selama ini. Bermain gitar di sebuah band? Astaga..."

"Dan permainan gitarnya sangat bagus." Luhan tersenyum simpul, tetapi kemudian mendapati Kris menatapnya dengan sangat serius.

"Luhan, dia memberitahumu rahasia ini? Entah kau ini murid istimewanya atau dia punya maksud lain, aku mau kau berhati-hati Luhan. Jangan sampai jatuh ke dalam pesonanya."

Dengan lembut, sekali lagi Kris mengusap rambut Luhan. "Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu seperti adik kandungku sendiri, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, atau sampai ada yang mematahkan hatimu."

Kata-kata Kris selanjutnya sudah tidak terdengar lagi di telinga Luhan. Hanya satu kata yang ditangkap oleh Luhan.

 _Adik?_

Bahkan hanya dengan kata-kata itu, tanpa disadari, Kris lah yang telah mematahkan hati Luhan.

* * *

Sehun meletakkan biolanya dan mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar ponselnya yang diletakkan dimeja bordering. Dia mengerutkan bibirnya kesal melihat siapa yang menelepon, dan setelah menghela napas panjang, dia mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa Irene?"

"Kudengar kau bersama perempuan ingusan itu sampai malam."

 _Ledakan kecemburuan lagi._

Sehun tersenyum sinis, sepertinya memang sudah waktunya dia menghancurkan Irene. Perempuan itu mulai terlalu percaya diri, bukan hanya merasa bahwa Sehun adalah miliknya, tetapi juga bersikap posesif yang keterlaluan. Sehun pernah memergoki Irene sedang memeriksa seluruh isi ponselnya.

Rasanya akan sangat nikmat ketika menghancurkan hati Irene yang sudah begitu mencintainya sepenuh hati. Sehun tersenyum jahat, membayangkan bahwa Irene mungkin akan setengah gila kalau Sehun memutuskannya begitu saja.

"Darimana kau tahu kabar itu Irene? Apakah kau menguntitku kemarin?"

"Tidak." Irene tampak malu mendengar kata-kata Sehun. "Bukan menguntitmu, aku semalam mencoba menghubungi ponselmu, tetapi kau tidak mengangkatnya, jadi aku berinisiatif menelepon kampus tempat kau mengajar kelas khusus. Penjaga kampus bilang kelasmu sudah selesai, dan dia melihat kau pergi bersama perempuan ingusan itu."

"Luhan. Dia punya nama Irene, jangan menyebutnya dengan 'perempuan ingusan'." Sehun menyela tajam, tetapi Irene tidak mau menyerah.

"Yah siapapun namanya, aku tidak peduli." Suaranya merendah."Yang pasti dia masih ingusan, masih kecil Sehun. Akan sangat memalukan kalau kau memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya dan dia nanti jadi tergila-gila kepadamu. Kau tahu bukan perasaan remaja masih sangat labil?"

Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum tipis.

 _Tidakkah Irene menyadari bahwa dia sendirilah yang tampak seperti remaja dengan emosi yang labil?_

"Sudahlah." Tiba-tiba Sehun sampai di keputusan bahwa waktunya untuk Irene sudah berakhir.

"Kau ada waktu untuk makan malam bersama nanti?"

"Tentu saja." Irene setengah menjerit, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangan dalam suaranya.

"Jemput aku jam tujuh ya. Aku akan berdandan secantik mungkin, dan setelah makan malam kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, aku akan memberikan hadiah spesial untukmu." Suaranya menjadi seksi, rendah merayu dan penuh arti.

* * *

Mereka makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran romantis yang elegan.

Sehun tidak akan tanggung-tanggung memilih tempat untuk mematahkan hati perempuan, dia akan melambungkan perasaan Irene dulu sebelum menghancurkannya.

Irene berdandan secantik mungkin tentu saja, dengan gaun ungu gelapnya yang tampak kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan berkilauan, rambutnya ditata kebelakang dan kalung permata di lehernya membuat penampilannya seperti puteri raja.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Irene." Sehun menyesap anggurnya, mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dan bersantai menikmati anggur.

Irene tersenyum merayu kepada Sehun. "Aku berdandan hanya untukmu Sehun. Dan seperti janjiku di telepon tadi, kau bisa menginap di rumahku kalau kau mau malam ini, aku akan memberikan malam yang luar biasa untukmu." Suaranya rendah, merayu, penuh godaan.

Tentu saja Sehun tidak tergoda. Dia hanya meletakkan anggurnya dan menatap Irene dengan datar.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa." Matanya menatap tajam, membuat Irene tiba-tiba merasa cemas.

Sehun tidak pernah tampak seserius ini sebelumnya. "Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita Irene."

Irene ternganga mendengar kata-kata Sehun, mulutnya membuka tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, wajahnya memucat.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku."

Ada kilatan kejam di mata Sehun. Kilatan yang selama ini berhasil disembunyikannya, meskipun sekarang tak perlu lagi. Sehun sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan muaknya ketika menatap Irene.

Irene tentu saja mengerti arti tatapan itu. Dia shock, bingung dan semua perasaan sesak langsung memenuhi dadanya. Tatapan Sehun kepadanya bukan tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta seperti sebelumnya. Itu tatapan kejam, penuh rasa muak dan kebencian?

Astaga... selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil menaklukkan Sehun, membuat lelaki itu pada akhirnya berlabuh. Reputasi Sehun sebagai penghancur perempuan memang menakutkan, tetapi bukankah selama ini Sehun seolah sudah takluk kepadanya?

Atau jangan-jangan Sehun sudah merencanakannya? Menjadikannya korban sama seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya?

"Kau mencampakkanku, Sehun?" Akhirnya Irene berkata-kata, bibirnya bergetar hampir menahankan air mata.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tepat sekali Irene, waktuku untukmu sudah berakhir. Perlu kau tahu aku tidak pernah tertarik kepadamu, kau sama seperti perempuan lainnya, hanya menimbulkan rasa muak di hatiku."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Irene mencoba membantah, setengah menjerit, tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang di restoran itu yang menoleh kepada mereka.

"Kau mencintaiku Sehun, aku yakin itu! Sikapmu kepadaku, pelukanmu, kelembutanmu ketika menciumku, itu semua penuh cinta!"

"Jangan mencoba menipu dirimu sendiri Irene, kau tahu aku sangat pandai bersandiwara."

Sehun beranjak berdiri dan menatap Irene dengan dingin. "Aku rasa kau bisa pulang naik taxi, dan karena hubungan kita sudah berakhir, jangan harap aku mau menjadi pendampingmu lagi."

Dengan senyumannya yang terakhir Sehun membalikkan badan meninggalkan Irene.

"Ini semua karena perempuan ingusan itu bukan?" Suara teriakan Irene itu menahankan langkah Sehun, Sehun membalikkan badan dan menatap Irene gusar.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan. Namanya Luhan, Irene."

Bibir Sehun menipis. "Aku tertarik kepadanya hanya karena dia sama sepertiku, jenius dalam bermain biola. Dia istimewa."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Sehun membalikkan badan dan berlalu, meninggalkan Irene duduk di sana, penuh rasa malu dan berurai air mata.

* * *

Irene duduk di sana dengan mata membara. Dia masih tidak percaya Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja. Begitu kejamnya!

Dan ini semua pasti karena perempuan itu. Sehun memang membantah, tetapi Irene yakin, sikap Sehun kepadanya berubah setelah perempuan ingusan itu muncul.

Luhan istimewa karena dia pandai bermain biola, sama seperti Sehun.

Tiba-tiba mata Irene menyala jahat.

Baiklah. Dia akan menghancurkan keistimewaan Luhan itu, agar Luhan tidak menarik lagi di mata Sehun!

* * *

Sehun baru bangun tidur ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Sambil menggerutu, tangannya menggapai-gapai ponsel yang terletak di meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Suara Irene langsung terdengar ketika Sehun mengucapkan sapaan pertamanya di ponsel.

"Pasti gara-gara Luhan bukan, kau meninggalkanku?"

Sehun langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Suara Irene tampak aneh, sepertinya perempuan itu sedang mabuk.

 _Apakah karena dirinya?_

Yah memang ada berbagai macam reaksi perempuan-perempuan yang dihancurkan hatinya oleh Sehun. Ada yang menangis terus menerus, ada yang marah dan mencaci maki, bahkan ada yang mengancam bunuh diri – yang akhirnya hanyalah berupa ancaman kosong.

Irene sendiri kelihatannya berbeda, perempuan itu tampaknya depresi.

Yah dari semua perempuan yang pernah dipacarinya, Irene memang yang paling tampak tergila-gila dan sangat posesif kepadanya. Mungkin karena dia memang wanita culas yang tamak.

"Bukanlah sudah kubilang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan, Irene? Dan kau mabuk di pagi hari? Sungguh memalukan. Seperti tidak ada kegiatan lain saja."

"Memalukan?" Irene tertawa histeris.

"Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini. Hari-hariku selalu dipenuhi penantian untuk saat aku berjumpa denganmu, dan sekarang kau mencampakkan aku begitu saja seperti sampah!"

"Seharusnya kau tahu bahwa itu akan terjadi kepadamu ketika kau memutuskan mengambil resiko untuk memacariku."

Sehun bergumam dengan suara dingin. "Perbaiki dirimu dan enyahlah dari hidupku!"

Setelah dengan sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup kasar tersebut, Sehun memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

Irene menatap ponsel di tangannya dengan tatapan mata nanar. Ini bukan Sehunnya. Kenapa Sehun bersikap begitu kejam kepadanya? Kenapa Sehun berubah begitu cepat? Mencampakkan dan menyakitinya?

Ditenggaknya minuman berwarna keemasan dari botol kaca di meja riasnya. Minum adalah salah satu pelampiasannya untuk mempertahankan dirinya, kalau tidak mungkin dia sudah gila.

Mata Irene yang kuyu setengah mabuk menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Meskipun penampilannya berantakan, tidak mengenakan riasan dan masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya, Irene tahu dia tetap cantik.

Irene memang dilahirkan cantik jelita meskipun dia merasa dirinya kurang beruntung karena dilahirkan di keluarga dengan ekonomi menengah ke bawah.

Ibunya yang memimpikan anaknya yang cantik bisa mendapatkan masa depan yang lebih baik, sengaja membanting tulang untuk memasukkannya ke sekolah elite dengan harapan Irene bisa menggaet salah satu lelaki kaya yang bersekolah di sana dan menjadikannya suaminya.

Dan memang kecantikan Irene membuat para lelaki tertarik kepadanya, sampai akhirnya Irene memilih mangsa yang paling besar. Seorang lelaki yang dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya dan dijadikannya suaminya. Suaminya benar-benar membawa Irene naik dalam kelas sosialnya, karena suaminya sangat kaya dan mempunyai pengaruh yang sangat besar di bidang musik.

Tetapi rupanya pernikahan mereka tidak bertahan lama, kelakuan Irene yang suka mencari lelaki-lelaki muda untuk memuaskan sikap manjanya rupanya membuat suaminya muak dan menceraikannya. Untungnya Irene punya pengacara yang cukup handal sehingga bisa menghasilkan banyak uang dari perceraiannya, toh suaminya masih saja kaya meskipun harus membayarnya dengan begitu besar.

Saat ini Irene hidup bermewah-mewah dengan harta bagian dari perceraiannya, bergonta-ganti pacar sesukanya dan menikmati masa menjandanya, sampai kemudian dia bertemu dengan Sehun.

Sehun. Ah lelaki itu begitu mempesona, dengan sikap sopan dan senyumnya yang menawan. Dan wajahnya itu.. kesempurnaan. Bakhkan mungkin wajahnya telah membuat dewa dan dewi menangis karena iri.

Reputasi Sehun sudah terkenal. Irene bahkan mengenal salah satu dari perempuan yang dicampakkan Sehun. Tetapi sikap Sehun kepadanya sangat baik dan penuh kelembutan, membuat Irene percaya bahwa Sehun telah berubah, bahwa Sehun telah membuka hati untuknya dan bahwa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya.

Dan kemudian setelah sekian lama bersama Sehun, Irene terperosok semakin dalam mencintai lelaki itu, menyerahkan seluruh hatinya tanpa perlindungan sama sekali.

Matanya masih nanar menatap bayangannya di cermin.

Disentuhnya pipinya, dirasakannya kelembutan di sana. Pipinya masih halus bukan? Biasanya Irene selalu memeriksa setiap inci kulit wajahnya dengan teliti.

Di usianya yang sudah berkepala tiga, dia sadar bahwa dia harus benar-benar menjaga kecantikannya. Makanya setiap dia menemukan sedikit saja keriput, Irene langsung panik dan menghubungi dokter ahli kecantikan langganannya untuk menyuntikkan botox ataupun melakukan apapun untuk menghilangkan keriput itu.

Dia ingin tampak muda, cantik dan menarik, apalagi ketika berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun yang luar biasa tampan. Dia ingin mereka tampak sebagai pasangan yang serasi.

Dan sebenarnya dia sudah berhasil selama ini, sampai kemudian anak perempuan ingusan itu muncul.

Anak itu tidak cantik menurut Irene, masih lebih cantik dirinya. Tetapi kemudaan dan kesegaran Luhan terasa mengancamnya, membuatnya merasa seperti perempuan tua yang sudah layu. Apalagi kulit Luhan begitu mulus dan halus, memancarkan keranuman masa mudanya, membuat Irene memendam rasa iri luar biasa.

Sehun pasti berpaling kepada Luhan karena kemudaan dan keranuman Luhan. Perempuan ingusan itu mungkin membuat Sehun tertarik karena berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang pernah dipacari Sehun sebelumnya, dan Irene yakin kalau Sehun meninggalkan dirinya karena Luhan.

Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Luhan memiliki Sehun.

Dia akan menghancurkan Luhan sebelum itu terjadi.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Repost. Sorry for to late update.  
Banyak yang mau gue ucapin sebenernya, tapi terlanjur lupa.  
Jadi, langsung review aja deh gaes, wkwk.

 **Big Thanks to:**

Angel Deer, nisarama, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, DEERHUN794, JunaOh, Seravin509, Mustika253, Mybabydeer, chenma, Arifahohse, sehunnyaluhan, Vinka668, noonahhs, Guest, OhXiSeLu, babyln9090, Leticiia Oh, Sehunnisa, auliaMRQ, ramyoon, ElisYe Het, WulanLulu, Nurul999, sheerii, deercherry, Aini cherry, Wenxiuli12, farahafraini, Sarrah Hunhan, ainindya13, Itsuka Sehunie, Risma, yhyera, lestarinur94.


End file.
